Black Wizard, aka Impact
by Worldof94
Summary: Et si le 31 juillet 1980 n'avait pas vu la naissance d'un enfant mais plutôt de deux jumeaux ? Et si Harry n'était pas le seul enfant Potter ? Voici l'histoire comme elle aurait pu être. Le titre à été changé, ne correspondant pas au contenu. Titre précédant : Mauvais Choix
1. La nuit d'Émeraude

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR. X-Men appartient à Stan Lee et Jack Kirby.

Auteur : Worldof94 en co-écriture avec Alt248

Chapitre I – La nuit d'Émeraude

Les quinze premiers mois d'existence d'Harry n'était que bonheur avec sa mère, Lily Potter née Evans, son père, James Potter et son frère jumeau, Hugo Potter. Si ce dernier était joyeux et recherchait toujours l'attention de tout le monde, Harry, lui, était timide et curieux. Il regardait tout avec ses magnifiques yeux.

Harry ressemblait déjà beaucoup à son père avec sa chevelure noire corbeau indomptable. Lily aurait pu en pleurer si son autre fils n'avait pas hérité de ses cheveux roux à elle. Hugo était donc le parfait mélange de ses parents avec les yeux marron de son père. Les parents Potter était fiers de leurs bambins. Ils étaient robustes, vifs et joueurs. Ils les aimaient d'un amour égal, un parfait partage. Ils vivaient dans leur manoir à Godric's Hollow. Régulièrement les parrains d'Harry et Hugo, respectivement Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black, leur rendaient visite pour charrier James de devenir un papa gâteau devant deux limaces baveuses, flétries et bruyantes. Cependant leur idylle fût interrompue par l'arrivée du Professeur Dumbledore directeur de la fameuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

- Professeur ! Que nous vaut votre visite ?

- Bonjour James, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur. Puis-je te parler un instant en privé.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Dumbledore ne put réprimer un sourire à la vue de Sirius qui fessait l'avion à l'un de jumeaux sous le regard vigilent Lily. Cette famille avait vraiment l'air épanouit. James le guida à travers le parcours du combattant que constituait le monticule de jouets, vers la véranda. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et se mirent à l'aise. Mais le repos ne dura pas.

- James. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis porteur d'une bien triste nouvelle. Ce matin, je devais faire un entretien d'embauche pour le poste de divination. La candidate m'a fait une prédiction. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne concerne l'un de vos enfants.

Le père de famille était dubitatif :

- Une prédiction ? Mais professeur, les voyants pouvant faire de vraies prophéties sont rares, et que celles-ci se réalisent l'est encore.

- Ecoutez-moi !

- Désolé professeur ...

- La femme qui a dit cette prophétie est la petite fille de l'une des voyantes les plus reconnues, et ses prophéties se sont toujours réalisées. Alors soyez attentif. Vous devrez sans doute en parler à votre femme.

- Dites-la-moi et je jugerais de la gravité de la situation.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...

Il fallut un instant au jeune père pour assimiler le fait que l'un de ses enfants serait capable de battre l'un des plus dangereux et puissant mage noir de l'histoire de la Magie. Il était fier mais aussi craintif pour la vie de ses petits angelots.

- Que peut-on faire professeur ? Une telle prophétie ne peut être cachée très longtemps de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Nous savons qu'il y a un traître parmi l'Ordre.

- Vous pouvez dissimuler la maison grâce au sort de Fidélitas. La famille Longdubat a déjà prévue de faire de moi leur Gardien du secret.

- Je demanderais à Sirius d'être notre Gardien alors. Etait-ce tout professeur ?

- Oui, je vais vous laisser en famille maintenant et surtout, soyez prudents.

Après que Dumbledore soit partit, James retourna auprès de ses enfants. Une fois ceux-ci couchés, le jeune père annonça aux autres la discussion qui avait eu lieu.

Il fut convenu que Peter Pettigrow serait leur gardien, après tout qui penserait au Maraudeur ? Il était la personne parfaite, à un détail près : s'était un Mangemort, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. C'est pourquoi pendant la soirée d'Halloween, quand Lord Voldemort décida de se débarrasser des deux enfants, il ne vit avec eux que la nourrice. En effet les parents étaient partis à une quelconque fête. Il explosa la porte et vit la femme, portant les deux enfants, courir dans l'escalier et monter à l'étage. Il emprunta le même chemin et vit à temps la porte de la chambre des enfants se fermer et se verrouiller. Un rire aigu lui échappa. Cette idiote pensait vraiment qu'une simple porte suffirait à l'arrêter ! Il la fit exploser de la même façon que celle d'avant. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir que la nounou avait été soufflée par l'explosion et s'était fait encastrée dans le mur. Il inspecta la chambre. Deux berceaux occupés par deux bébés et le gardien de la famille, un gros lézard. Ce dernier reconnaissant la puissance de l'assaillant se figea de peur. L'un des deux enfants hurlait à s'en arraché les poumons. Alors que le deuxième le regardait tranquillement de ses intrigants yeux verts. Ils étaient de la même couleur que le sort de mort. Il émanait de lui un sentiment de contrôle et de sérénité. Plus tard cet enfant sera puissant. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était lui son rival annoncé par cette foutue prophétie.

Mu par une rage soudaine envers Harry, il prononça les deux mots qui lieraient son destin au sien. Le sort vert se dirigea vers le petit homme. Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. Un bouclier se forma entre eux et fit rebondir le sort le renvoyant sur son heureux propriétaire. C'est ainsi que disparu le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle dans un hurlement de rage et de douleur. Cependant une partie du sort traversa quand même le bouclier blessant Harry et le marquant d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Une fissure se créa sur le bouclier provoquant son explosion ainsi que celle d'une bonne partie du manoir. Les débris projetés touchèrent Hugo, lui gravant une profonde cicatrice en forme de trident sur la joue droite. La vague de magie provoqué par l'explosion infiltrat les seuls autres corps vivants dans la maison : le Lézard et Hugo. Harry, vidé par cet acte de haute magie, s'endormis.


	2. Abandon, Enfer et Trahison

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR. X-Men appartient à Stan Lee et Jack Kirby.

Auteur : Worldof94 en co-écriture avec Alt248

Note : Pour ceux qui attendent l'apparition des mutants, ils arriveront dans deux ou trois chapitres.

Chapitre II – Abandon, Enfer et Trahison

Lorsque les parents Potter arrivèrent, prévenus par une alarme provenant du manoir, ils constatèrent les dégâts. Effrayés de ce qui aurait pu arriver à leurs fils, ils se précipitèrent dans le cratère qui fut leur chambre il y'a quelques heures. Arrivés, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Leurs deux enfants se tenaient à l'épicentre, Harry dormait à points fermés tandis qu'Hugo braillait toujours malgré les efforts de leur gardien pour le calmer. Mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée voyant l'état du corps sans vie de la nounou et la baguette posée près d'elle.

- Lily, appelle Dumbledore, Tu-Sais-Qui nous a attaqué, les enfants ont besoin d'un examen complet.

La mère de famille, affolée, se dépêcha et quelques instants plus tard, le directeur, Sirius et Rémus débarquèrent dans la « chambre ».

- Sainte merde de Dieu ! s'exclama Sirius vous allez bien ?

- Nous sommes ici ! Les enfants ont besoins d'être examinés, je crains qu'ils n'aient reçu une malédiction de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Montrez-les-moi vite Lily.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le directeur fit toute une batterie de tests sur les deux enfants. Ce qu'il découvrit lui permit d'émettre une conclusion.

- Mes amis, commença le directeur avec ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais, Hugo est l'Élu.

- Comment ? s'écria James.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? s'enquit Rémus comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

- Eh bien, Hugo à une blessure qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un trident, et dans la mythologie grecque, le trident est le symbole de Poséidon, le Dieu des mers et des océans. Hugo doit être un mage élémentaire d'eau, or ceux-ci sont très puissants, voilà ce qui me permet d'affirmer qu'Hugo est l'enfant de la prophétie. Surtout vu le niveau de magie d'Harry, celui-ci n'a certainement pas pu lutter contre un mage noir. Je sens qu'Harry est presque un cracmol et sa cicatrice, bien que particulière, ne m'évoque rien de significatif.

- Effectivement tous ces signes ont l'air de confirmer votre affirmation, conclut Lily.

Ces explications sortirent Sirius de son état contemplatif envers son filleul et son concours de gazouillage avec Hugo et Rémus.

- Un Mage élémentaire vous avez dit professeur ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra l'entraîner. Vous nous avez dit que l'Elu aura beaucoup de puissance, il serait donc dangereux pour lui de ne pas savoir la contrôler.

- Vous avez raison Lily, mais il y'a autre chose. Je doute que Tom soit mort définitivement. Je le sens attendant son heure quelque part prêt à revenir et continuer son œuvre. C'est pourquoi Hugo doit être entraîné en premier lieu pour se contrôler puis dans l'éventualité d'un face à face contre _**lui**_. Mais le problème actuel est Harry.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? s'inquiéta James

- Je vais vous expliquer : si vous aviez un frère jumeau et que celui-ci était plus puissant que vous, ne seriez-vous pas jaloux ?

- En effet …

- De plus Hugo aura besoin de tout l'amour et le soutien que vous pourrez lui donner. Cela risque de détruire votre aîné et de le tourner vers les arts sombres.

- Et que nous conseillez-vous donc ? s'enquit Lily

- Vous devez malheureusement éloigner Harry. Vous avez de la famille il me semble ? Une sœur du nom de Pétunia Dursley …

- Oui mais elle déteste tout ce qui a un lien avec la magie, elle va lui rendre la vie impossible.

- Allons, allons, Pétunia a du mûrir et tolérer l'existence d'un sorcier sous son toit. Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis un certain temps, elle a pu évoluer entre temps, et je pense que cela lui fera plaisir de s'occuper de son neveu.

- Monsieur, je connais ma sœur et je suis sûre de ce que j'avance : elle détestera mon fils comme elle m'a détesté quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière.

- Dans ce cas, Sirius, pourrais-tu t'occuper d'Harry, le tant qu'Hugo ait une meilleure maîtrise de ses capacités.

- Je préfèrerais m'occuper de mon filleul au lieu d'un foutu cracmol ! s'emporta-t-il

- Sirius ! je ne te permets pas.

- Mais réfléchis Lily tous deux sont peut-être des limaces baveuses très affectueuse mais il y'a une vraie différence entre eux : Hugo c'est une super-limace, et Harry une sous-limace n'est pas digne de l'attention d'être aussi exceptionnels que nous !

Peu convaincue Lily ne débattit pas plus sachant quelle tête de mule pouvais être Sirius quand il le voulait vraiment.

- Je suis quand même mal à l'aise d'abandonner Harry, ne cacha pas James, je serais soulagé si Rémus tu t'en occupais.

- Donc tu le condamne

- Comment ça ?

- Euh … pleine lune, poils, griffes, morsure, loup-garou ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Hum oui effectivement …

- De plus je suis d'accord avec Sirius un sale cracmol n'a rien à faire avec moi. Abandonnez le dans un orphelinat ce sera parfait.

- Il en est hors de question ! s'emporta Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas avoir un second Tom sur les bras, même mois puissant, un seul me suffit amplement. Je pense sincèrement que Pétunia est sa meilleure alternative.

- Et je vous répète professeur que je suis absolument et irrévocablement contre le placement d'Harry chez ma sœur.

- J'en prends note. Je lui trouverais la famille parfaite. Quand il recevra sa lettre de Poudlard, vous le récupérerez et vous lui expliquerez le pourquoi du comment. Il comprendra ne vous inquiétez pas et il ne vous en voudra pas le moins du monde.

La discussion terminé, tout le monde sorti de ce qui fut, autrefois, un magnifique manoir. Personne ne remarqua le regard furieux que lançait le gros lézard au groupe d'humain, il vengerait son maître de cette trahison, il en faisait le serment. Pour l'heure il était paralysé par l'adaptation de son corps, suite à l'absorption de toute la magie qu'il avait reçu. En même temps Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand des villageois passaient devant les décombres, sans avoir aucune réaction.

C'est ainsi, après de brefs adieux, que le professeur Dumbledore, avec toute la confiance que la famille Potter lui portait, déposa Harry sur le perron du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey… la demeure des Dursley, par la froide dernière nuit du mois d'octobre.

Pétunia était le genre de femme que l'on essaie de ne pas froisser. Tout dans son attitude et même son apparence inspirait la froideur et le dédain. En effet, elle avait beau dénigrer sa sœur d'être une sorcière, de lui reprocher ses pouvoirs, mais ce n'était pas Lily qui ressemblait en tout point aux sorcières que l'on peut trouver dans les bouquins pour enfant, avec leur nez tout effilé, leurs cheveux aussi secs que de la paille et leurs dents aussi jaune qu'un citron, non, ce portrait était celui de Pétunia. Elle enviait la beauté de sa sœur qui aurait dut être sienne. C'est pourquoi devant une immondice pareille, tout le monde faisait profil bas, n'étant pas sûr que la mocheté était ou non contagieuse. Mais son visage ne pouvait protéger sa maison des voyous qui sévissaient lors des fêtes d'Halloween. Elle espérait donc, comme à chaque lendemain de cette soirée, que sa maison fut épargnée. Pétunia prit donc son courage à deux mains, et osa sortir de sa maison afin d'examiner les dégâts.

Rien. Strictement rien n'avait été fait à sa maison. Elle soupira de soulagement. En revenant près de sa porte d'entrée, elle aperçut ce qu'elle pensait être une couverture roulée en boule, s'en approcha et fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Un rat ! Elle trébucha en arrière et s'écrasa lourdement en bas des marches de son perron.

Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle examina plus attentivement le paquet et hoqueta de stupeur … c'était un enfant. « Quelle sotte, se sermonna-t-elle, Halloween a le don de te faire croire tout et n'importe quoi ». La dite Sotte regarda le bébé de plus près et remarqua une enveloppe dans la première couverture. Elle la prit, l'ouvrit, et s'arrêta. Elle reconnut le parchemin de l'enveloppe, le même qui avait été utilisé pour la lettre qui annonça à sa sœur qu'elle était une sorcière. De ce fait, elle imaginait bien qui était l'envoyeur. Elle hésita pendant plusieurs minutes à l'ouvrir et ce décida finalement à prendre connaissance de son contenu :

_Madame Dursley,_

_ Je laisse à vos soins Harry, votre neveu de 15 mois, qui par un coup du sort ne peut rester avec ses parents : James, Lily et son frère Hugo. En effet avoir à sa charge un enfant est déjà éprouvant en soit, d'autant plus qu'il est ce que vous savez, alors s'occuper de deux enfant de la même nature cela reviendrait de l'exploit … Votre sœur et son mari ne s'en seraient pas sortis. C'est pourquoi ils ont pensé qu'il serait préférable de se délester de cet adorable poids. Il faut que vous sachiez que leur décision n'est pas due à un coup de tête, mais qu'elle a été murement réfléchie. Ils vous ont choisie, connaissant votre extrême bonté, et savaient que leur petit Harry serait entre de bonnes mains._

_ Si vous redoutez qu'il soit comme ses parents, des personnes extrêmement puissantes, ne vous en faites pas, il n'en est rien. Il vous ressemble bien plus qu'il ne ressemble à votre sœur. Même si effectivement Harry est doué d'une certaine puissance, elle est dérisoire. Cela ne devrait donc pas interférer dans votre normalité._

_ Je vous saurais gré de le considérer comme votre propre fils, et par conséquent de l'aimer et le chérir de la même manière que vous adorer votre cher enfant Dudley._

_Ps : Vous sera versé une compensation financière de 1000£ par mois, bien vous occuper de lui. Nous viendrons le récupérer à l'anniversaire de ses 11 ans, le 31 juillet._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore directeur de l'École Poudlard._

Et voilà, Pétunia commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir lu cette fichu lettre. Le directeur disait vrai, bien s'occuper d'un enfant était difficile. Alors pourquoi lui envoyer Harry sachant très bien qu'elle en avait déjà un. Elle réfléchit et se répéta qu'il était difficile de « bien » s'occuper d'un enfant. En revanche, en utiliser un, le dressé était très simple. D'autant plus que c'était son neveu, le fils de _**Lily**_, alors elle n'aurait aucun remords à l'élever de cette manière, et puis ce serait faire mieux que sa sœur. Si Pétunia réussissait à s'occuper de deux enfants, ce serait en quelque sorte l'avoir battue, avoir réussi à faire quelque chose que Lily n'a même pas osé faire. C'était décider. En guise de défis elle allait l'élever, certes à sa manière mais au moins, _**elle**_, Pétunia Dursley l'aurait fait. De même qu'elle se différencierait de son monstre de sœur, qui elle n'hésite pas à abandonner sa propre chaire sous prétexte qu'il serait difficile de l'élever. Elle eut quand même toutes les peines du monde à soulever ce môme vu la lourdeur avec laquelle elle s'était « assise » sur le sol. Pétunia entra dans sa maison, plus fière que jamais. Toutefois elle n'allait pas retarder son petit-déjeuner pour ce monstre. De ce fait, elle s'en débarrassa dans le placard sous l'escalier, et rejoignit la cuisine dans laquelle son mari se délectait de sa montagne de pancakes.

Vernon Dursley était le directeur de la compagnie de perceuses Grunnings. Dire que cet homme était enrobé est un euphémisme. Il était en effet énorme, à tel point que sa chaise grinçait douloureusement à chaque mouvements. C'était un homme fier de sa vie. Pour lui, tout lui réussissait. Il avait une femme aimante, une grande maison, une voiture qui faisait baver ses voisins et un enfant qui lui ressemblait en « tout » points. Le seul point noir dans la vie de Vernon était l'accouchement de Pétunia. Celui-ci s'étant mal passé, il lui était devenu impossible d'en concevoir un deuxième. Vu la difficulté qu'ils avaient à élever Dudley, ils se contenteraient très bien d'un seul enfant.

En rentrant dans la cuisine Pétunia rassura son mari du bon état dans lequel était sa précieuse maison. Elle prévoyait de lui annoncer la venue de son neveu durant l'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait le temps de préparer sa plaidoirie. Elle priait juste que le sale gosse ne se mette pas à pleurer avant son speech.

Le moment tant redouté par Pétunia était arrivé, il fallait convaincre Vernon de garder Harry :

- Vernon mon chéri, viens dans le salon, nous devons parler de quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveuse.

En effet elle tremblait comme une feuille prise au piège dans une tempête. _Allez Pétunia, on ne va parler que de ton neveu,_se répétait-elle comme un mantra.

- Je souhaiterais que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

- D'accord, d'accord, s'impatientait-il.

- Ce matin, en allant inspecter la maison. J'ai trouvé sur le palier de la porte un bébé. Il s'avère être le fils de ma sœur Lily. Tu sais la sorcière mariée avec un Potter ?

- Hum … Et ou est-il ce neveu maintenant ? s'enquit Vernon.

- Je l'ai placé dans le placard sous l'escalier.

- Est-ce qu'il est comme ses parents … un anormal ? s'inquiétait Vernon.

- J'en ai bien peur, avoua Pétunia.

- Alors je ne veux pas de lui sous mon toit ! s'emporta-il

- Vernon ! Arrêtes de crier, tu vas réveiller Dudley.

- Tiens parlons-en de Dudley, cette anomalie risque de contaminé notre magnifique fils ...

- Ce n'est pas une maladie mon chérie,le coupa-t-elle, on ne le devient pas, on naît comme ça. Regardes combien de temps j'ai vécu avec ma sœur, et je ne suis pas une sorcière pour autant. Dudley ne craint rien, je te le promets.

- Mais pourquoi devrait-on le garder ?

- Mon immonde sœur trouve la tache apparemment trop difficile de s'occuper de deux enfants. Ils ont eu des jumeaux semble-t-il.

- Et c'est bien la seule fois où je suis d'accord avec elle, Dudley prend déjà beaucoup de notre temps. De plus financièrement, s'occuper de ce monstre nous mettrait sur la paille.

- Justement, si nous nous en occupons, nous recevrons 1000£ par mois.

Vernon faillit s'étouffer, en entendant cette somme.

- Et puis, ils ne nous ont pas dit comment l'élever, il pourrait s'occuper du jardin, des repas, du ménage et tout, et tout.

- C'est effectivement une bonne idée. Au moins, on n'aura pas à le payer pour tout ça.

- Merci mon chéri ! En plus j'avais besoin d'aide pour tous ces travaux, je commencerai à tout lui apprendre dès ses quatre ans.

- Tu as dit l'avoir mis dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Eh bien, il y restera. Ce sera bien assez grand pour lui.

C'est ainsi que débuta l'enfer d'Harry dans cette famille.


	3. Lépidus

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR. X-Men appartient à Stan Lee et Jack Kirby.

Auteur : Worldof94 : Ce chapitre a été écrit en quasi totalité par Alt248, nous l'avons posté ici par soucis de continuité :)

Note : Alt248 : Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'espère que ce nouveau format (4700 mots) vous conviendra plus !

Worldof94 & Alt248 : Vous verrez dans ce chapitre des guillemets '' ''. Cela sous-entend qu'un personnage pense ou rêve. Dans les prochains chapitres, lorsqu'un personnage utilisera le fourchelang nous le signalerons par des §§.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre III – Lépidus

C'était le matin, dans la rue de Privet Drive, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Toutes les maisons étaient endormies. Enfin, non, pas toutes. Au numéro 4, un petit enfant de six ans se réveilla en sursaut après avoir eu un rêve étrange où il était question de femmes aux cheveux roux, de bébés, de lumière verte, de lézard, de chien et de loup. Ce rêve ressemblait plus à un souvenir, mais il passa en second plan lorsque l'enfant vit l'heure sur sa vieille montre, héritée de son énorme cousin : il était en retard ! Harry se précipita dans la cuisine, alluma les plaques, mît les poêles dessus, y jeta le bacon et les œufs, prépara le café de son oncle et le thé de sa tante tout en surveillant que la nourriture ne brûlait pas, positionna les couverts pour trois personnes, sortit tout ce qui était mangeable des placards – de peur d'oublier quelque chose, et enfin servi tout consciencieusement dans chaque assiette.

C'était sa routine depuis son 4ème anniversaire. En effet ce jour-là sa tante Pétunia le lui avait souhaité pour la première – et dernière, fois. Cependant, ce n'était évidemment pas sans arrière-pensée, comme à chaque fois avec elle. Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, elle lui apprit à balayer, nettoyer, faire les lits, repasser, plier les affaires et les ranger, faire la cuisine, jardiner – cela voulait dire prendre soin du potager dont Pétunia avait toujours voulu, mais dont elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de s'en occuper, balayer les feuilles mortes, arracher les mauvaises herbes, s'occupé des massifs de fleurs et plus tard quand il serait devenu plus fort, tondre l'herbe. Depuis deux ans pile donc, pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry se lève aux alentours de 7h00 – lorsque ses rêves ne s'éternisent pas, et doit tout préparer avant que sa « famille » ne descende pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il entendit des pas lourds à l'étage. Il était temps pour lui de retourner dans sa « chambre ». Il devait faire attention à ne pas croiser son oncle Vernon. Ce dernier rabâchait sans cesse à Harry que le voir le matin lui donnait la nausée pour toute la journée. Si cela devait arriver, Harry n'aurait à manger pour la journée qu'un Paris-Brest digne de The Rock (Dwayne Johnson). C'est la raison pour laquelle il courut le plus vite possible se réfugier sous l'escalier dans son placard.

Dix minutes plus tard, le petit garçon entendit des grognements, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Effectivement, la porte de son placard s'ouvrit, un étau se referma sur sa cheville droite et le tira de sa chambre. Soudain il sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir la moitié gauche de son visage. Un goût de fer inonda sa bouche, il saignait mais ne savait pas d'où. Enfin il entendit des mots et su pourquoi on l'avait giflé :

- Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que c'est des œufs brouillés que je veux et non des œufs au plat, sale bon à rien ! Et où sont mes donuts ?! Ah tu as pensé à me foutre des asperges sur la table et des carottes, mais pas mes putains de DONUTS !

- Je suis… Harry fut interrompu pas une baffe magistrale qui fit voler ses lunette à travers le couloir de l'entrée.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce que tu es, je sais ce que tu es : une sale merde bonne à rien qui fait mal son travail ! La seule chance pour toi qu'il ne t'arrive rien de plus aujourd'hui c'est que je ne revois pas ta sale tronche de monstre et que tu te donnes à 300% pour aider ta tante. Nettoies moi tout ça et hors de ma vue ! Harry reçu la savate taille 45 de son oncle dans son arrière train, ce qui lui remit les fesses en place et mit un terme à la discussion – il eut de la chance car d'habitude Vernon y met plutôt un poing final.

Le petit garçon lava le couloir, retrouva ses lunettes – par chance elles n'avaient pas été cassées, puis lorsqu'il eut enfin l'autorisation, alla se nettoyer le visage. En y allant son cousin lui servit son coup d'épaule quotidien, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry n'était pas tombé, il se retourna lui attrapa les épaules et le poussa contre une commode qui faisait au moins six fois son poids. Il s'écrasa dessus alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. D'où sa surprise à la vue du vase, qui était posé dessus, se brisant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Des pas rapides accoururent dans sa direction, et s'en suivirent d'un cri strident.

- Le vase de grand-mère ! Espèce d'empoté tu ne sais pas marcher droit ?! Ou alors tu te venges de ce que Vernon t'as fait ? Ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce que va t'arriver pour ça !

Harry ne s'éternisa pas à se remémorer la menace de son énorme oncle ou à imaginer ce que sa tante lui aurait fait, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il contourna Pétunia par la cuisine, bouscula le tabouret de son cousin, qui était revenu se mettre à table, le fit tomber et Dudley se retrouva par terre, les œufs sur sa tête et son bacon étalé sur le sol.

- Sale fou ! Qu'es t'as fait à mon bacon, il est tout sale maintenant !

Cela n'empêcha pas le petit gros de s'en goinfrer. Harry, enfin arrivé dans l'entrée, se demanda si la porte était ouverte et se dépêcha d'essayer de l'ouvrir entendant les talons de Pétunia se rapprocher. Il y arriva comme il put et la referma dès qu'il fut sorti. Il entendit un craquement « Tante Pétunia c'est peut-être cassé le nez ! » priait-il, mais il n'ouvrirait pas la porte pour s'en assurer. Il continua donc sa route vers le parc.

oo

oo oo

''Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien… Je ne sers à personne… Si, j'ai servi à quelqu'un… A deux je crois… Je crois… Je n'en suis plus sûr… Je ne sers à rien… Même pas à moi-même… Je n'ai pas pu les protéger. En même temps qu'aurais-je pu faire face à _**Lui **_? Rien… Si ! J'aurais pu grogner, ça l'aurait peut-être fait fuir… Mais non, quel imbécile. _**Il**_ vit avec des créatures qui me feraient perdre mes écailles d'un seul regard. Je l'aurais surtout fait rire, et _**Il**_ aurait pris le temps de m'achever pour avoir osé le défier. Non j'ai bien fait de ne rien faire… Quel lâche, je tremblais alors que le petit, mon petit maître lui n'a pas bougé. Il l'a regardé comme s'il lui disait « Qui t'es ? Qui t'es pour rentrer dans notre chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu « crois » pouvoir nous faire ? Me faire ? ». Puis il a brillé quand l'_**Autre**_ a levé sa baguette. Je crois avoir vu du vert… ou du blanc... Je crois… Peut-être les deux… Je ne sais plus… Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, comme cette nuit-là… Je me rappelle d'autre chose ! Je me rappelle ces gens après l'explosion, ils… ils… Ce sont mes maîtres, les parents du jeune maître. Ils discutent. Ils discutent des enfants, de ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils pensent qu'Hugo a sauvé son frère. Mais… Mais c'est faux, dis-le-leurs ! Dis-leurs que c'est Harry et non son bon à rien de frère… bon à rien… Oui comme moi, ils me traiteraient de bon à rien et ne me croiraient pas. Ils auraient peut-être raison… Suis-je sûr de ce que j'ai vu ? Vraiment sûr ? Oui je crois… Non j'en suis sûr, ça s'est passé comme ça ! Et ils l'ont abandonné. Pourquoi lui et pas cette larve ? Pourquoi, Lily, ne fais-tu rien pour Harry ? Et toi Rémus ? Il est ton neveu.

- De plus je suis d'accord avec Sirius un sale cracmol n'a rien à faire avec moi. Abandonnez le dans un orphelinat ce sera parfait.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Pas un orphelinat, c'est horrible ! vous allez en faire un psychopathe !

- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas avoir un second Tom sur les bras, même moins puissant, un seul me suffit amplement.

- Oui ! Merci professeur Dumbledore, merci !

- Je pense sincèrement que Pétunia est sa meilleure alternative.

- Non ! Non ! Et non ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle a horreur des sorciers, principalement sa sœur. Elle le maltraitera et l'abandonnera dans un orphelinat au final ! Il faut que j'intervienne… Il faut que je… bouge… Je ne peux pas bouger, ni parler. Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire ?! ''

Un craquement se fit entendre et le réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve, _**ce**_ rêve, qu'il faisait toutes les nuits. Lépidus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait réussi à trouver un endroit sûr, où se reposé en sécurité, à l'abri du vent et de la pluie Anglaise, mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire et refaire continuellement ce rêve effroyable, synonyme de son impuissance. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus ce n'était pas le cauchemar en lui-même, mais le fait qu'il pouvait « vivre » son cauchemar. Habituellement, on « fait » un rêve, on en est spectateur, sauf que lui peut agir, bouger, regarder la scène sous un autre angle. C'est ça qui le frustre, c'est qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose, mais non. Il ne fait rien, il reste figé là, glacé d'effroi, à regarder et subir son cauchemar.

Le gardien des jumeaux, Lépidus, émergea difficilement, mais revint à la réalité une fois sortit de dessous son rocher. C'était un beau parc où il avait atterri. Un de ces endroit qui quand un rayon de soleil arrive à percé cette couche perpétuelle de nuage devient un petit coin de paradis. Son rocher surplombait une grande étendue d'herbe et derrière lui une petite forêt, où il pouvait trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sustenter. Ce ne fut pas simple pour lui de trouver un endroit adéquate pour vivre. Étant un gros mangeur, il devait avoir un garde-manger conséquent à portée de griffes. Notre gardien appartenait à la race des _Timon Lepidus_, d'où son nom. Il mesurait près de quarante centimètres sans sa queue. Avec elle il atteignait le mètre. Ses écailles étaient d'un vert … mortel. Ses dents pas très blanches, étaient aussi efficaces qu'un rasoir Gillette (Wilkinson, Bic, eh oui on ne fait pas de pub gratuite ici !). Lépidus était âgé de sept ans. Il se sentait mal en point. Sa race n'étant pas réputant pour sa longévité phénoménale, six ou sept ans à l'état sauvage, il voulait faire autre chose de sa vie que sa routine qu'il avait trouvée ici dans ce parc, à savoir : se nourrir, bronzé au « soleil », puis dormir. D'ailleurs en parlant de se nourrir il devait se dépêcher, le soleil allait se lever… enfin blanchir les nuages.

Sa journée commençait bien : un hibou, trois rats et une bonne vingtaine d'insectes variés. Il pourrait tenir toute la journée. Les premières blancheurs dans le ciel allaient arriver. Lépidus se hissa en haut de son rocher pour capter un maximum de chaleur. Notre gardien c'était accommodé de cette vie, mais elle ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait besoin de côtoyer la magie, cela lui manquait.

Ne plus bouger, ne rien faire, était propice à la réflexion et son esprit s'évadait petit à petit. Repensant à son cauchemar, le lézard médita :

''Si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose, si seulement... Je me demande bien comment le petit maître s'en sort. Heureusement que j'ai suivi le professeur Dumbledore pour voir où il allait déposer Harry. Évidemment il était resté sur son premier choix, quel fourbe, mentir comme ça à ses parents. Pourquoi l'a-t-il déposé chez ce monstre de Pétunia ? Il avait peut-être ses raisons… Non. Personne de sensé ne l'aurait fait. Où est-ce qu'elle habite celle-là déjà ? Dans le Privet Drive je crois. Si je me rappelle le plan du parc et des alentours ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Pourquoi je n'y suis pas aller plus tôt pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Je suis son gardien après tout… Ah ! Si. Je me souviens pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas que l'autre aspirateur à bouffe décide de me faire griller sur son nouveau barbecue s'il me mettait la main dessus. Comment cette peur aussi idiote a-t-elle pu me retenir aussi longtemps éloigné d'Harry ?... Ok ! C'est décidé ce soir je vais le voir, m'assurer qu'il va bien, m'assurer qu'il…''

Interrompu par l'assombrissement anormal du ciel, Lépidus sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le cri le plus puissant et le plus effrayant qu'il ait pu entendre de sa vie. Soudain un deuxième cri. Celui-ci fut accompagné d'une série d'éclairs. Impressionnant ! Son sang, habituellement froid, fut glacé d'effroi. Cette foudre n'était évidemment pas naturelle. Il sentait vibrer la magie à travers son corps du haut de son rocher, alors que la source devait se trouver à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il ne voulait pas aller voir qui se trouvait là-bas, mais ses pattes le firent sauter de son promontoire. Elles le faisaient courir. Il ne le voulait pas, mais son corps lui était attirer par cette puissance. C'est les yeux grands ouverts que le lézard arriva devant lui. Son petit maître.

oo

oo oo

Harry ne sentait plus ses jambes, sa tête lui faisait mal comme si elle était coincée dans un étau, mais là où le petit garçon avait le plus mal était au cœur. Ce que son oncle Vernon et son cousin Dudley lui avaient fait était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Ce qui lui faisait mal ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé ou qu'ils l'avaient maltraité durant ces cinq années. C'est qu'il avait toujours été injustement puni. Le vase que Dudley avait cassé ce matin en était l'exemple parfait. En y repensant Harry voulu crier une troisième fois, mais sa bouche n'émit aucun son. Il était vidé, épuisé. Il s'effondra, et perdit connaissance.

A son réveil il faisait sombre. Le petit garçon se trouvait dans une forêt. Harry sentit soudain qu'on lui touchait sa cheville droite endolorie et crut revivre la scène de ce matin. Il leva instinctivement ses mains à son visage pour se protéger, mais la pression sur sa cheville disparue et la douleur également. Quand Harry osa regarder qui était à ses côtés, il ne vit personne. Il essaya de se lever mais quelque chose le plaqua au sol et tout devint moins flou. On lui avait mis ses lunettes. Le petit garçon ne trouva près de lui qu'un énorme lézard, ce qui le figea. Le petit garçon aurait voulu voir un humain, il commençait à paniquer, mais il crut le reconnaitre. Puis il l'entendit. Harry entendit cet animal lui parler sans même bouger sa… gueule ? museau ? bouche ?

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?... Jeune maître Harry Potter ?… Vous allez bien ?...

- C-Comment vous connaissez mon n-nom ? Et vous parlez ? Comment ?

- Je ne vous parle pas. Je pense et vous entendez ce que je pense.

- Comment c'est possible, demanda Harry incrédule. Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et comment vous connaissez mon nom ?!

- Calmez-vous mon petit maître, vous êtes en sécurité. Calmez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer. Asseyez-vous d'abord.

Harry se redressa avec beaucoup de difficulté, ses forces lui manquaient.

- Voilà… Que savez-vous de vos parents ? Que vous ont dit les Dursley.

- Rien, je ne connais que ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin. Ils sont horribles !

Le tonnerre grondait à nouveau.

- Oui, tremblait Lépidus, je sais qu'ils sont plutôt remontés contre les sorciers.

- Remontés ?! Ils me battent sans raison depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne ! Vous m'entendez ?! Ce sont des monstres !

- Oui, mon petit maître, oui je vous entends, mais par pitié calmez-vous. Vous utilisez trop de magie, vous allez encore vous évanouir.

- Magie ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? ''ça va être plus dur que je le pensais''. Je vais tous vous expliquer mais détendez vous.

- Je vais essayer. Mais ne me parlez plus de ses gens-là… Vous avez dit magie ?

- Oui vous êtes un sorcier ''et pas des plus incompétents''. Vos parents aussi.

- Parlez-moi plus de mes parents s'il vous plait, mais pas de mes oncle et tante.

- Entendu, pas des Dursley, mais j'ai peur que cela vous énerve d'avantage de parler de vos parents...

- Alors je ne veux pas savoir.

- Vous le devez. Même si cela fait mal vous devez savoir.

- Non, je ne veux pas si cela me fera plus mal.

- Écoutez-moi jeune maître et retenez ce proverbe, il vous sera utile tout au long de votre longue, très longue vie je l'espère : le savoir est le pouvoir.

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre maintenant …

- J'ai six ans !

- Oui Mr Harry Potter, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Je voulais dire que si vous ne compreniez pas maintenant, vous comprendriez plus tard.

- D'accord je préfère dit comme ça, un grand sourire illumina sa face. Pour la première fois il avait pu hausser le ton sans se prendre cinq baffes d'affilé.

- Je préfère vous voir sourire. Cela fait plaisir. Le ton du lézard lui se fit plus sévère. Maintenant je dois vous parler de vos parents.

- Non !

- Mais…

- Vous m'avez appelez petit maître tout à l'heure

- Oui

- Alors c'est un ordre. Ne me parlez pas de mes parents. Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant mon petit maître.

- La discussion est finie. Mit un terme Harry.

Le lézard ne savait plus quoi faire pour raisonner le petit enfant, qui découvrait ce que cela faisait d'avoir enfin du pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Mais il devait l'en informer, il devait lui dire ce qu'avaient fait ses parents. Il devait surtout lui dire qu'_**Il**_ le cherchait certainement toujours et que son petit maître devait s'entrainer en conséquence. Lépidus demanda à Harry de ne pas bouger et de se reposer, et en profita pour méditer quelques minutes en haut de son rocher :

''Ok ! le gosse devient arrogant, ce n'est surtout pas ce qu'il doit devenir. Il faut le recadrer tout de suite. Mais comment ? Il croit déjà avoir tout pouvoir sur moi. Bon ! Arrêtes de réfléchir dix secondes… dix secondes… dix… secondes. Lépidus sombra, épuisé de ces quelques heures.''

''Le lézard se réveilla, mais pas sur son rocher. Il était à nouveau dans ce berceau. Il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant. Il devait s'occuper d'Harry, et non refaire ce cauchemar. Il revécu la scène, une énième fois, mais quelque chose avait changé. Lépidus ne fut plus éblouit par la brillance de son petit maître ni par l'éclaire vert qui jaillit de sa baguette à _**Lui**_. La scène se déroulait au ralentit devant ses yeux. C'était comme si un énorme spectre… ou plutôt une sorte de bouclier de spectre avait entouré le berceau. _**Son**_ sort rebondit dessus mais une partie réussi à le traverser. Puis ce fut l'explosion, qui réduisit la chambre en ruine. Sauf que pour la première fois Lépidus vit ce qui se déroula lors de cette déferlante de puissance. Le bouclier qu'avait créé Harry se dispersa en plusieurs morceaux dans toute la pièce. Les spectres qui représentaient ce bouclier bougeaient comme s'ils étaient vivants. Le plus gros s'approcha d'Hugo et plongea entièrement à l'intérieur de son petit corps. On aurait cru qu'il voulait le traverser, mais rien ne ressorti. Le deuxième, moins gros, tournait autour du gardien, et comme pour Hugo, plongea à l'intérieur de son corps s'en en ressortir. L'image devint floue mais Lépidus vit que le troisième et dernier spectre, le plus petit, exécuta le même plongeon que les autres mais dans le corps d'Harry. Ce Spectre était ridicule en comparaison des deux autres. L'image se noircit, et le lézard ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il entendit la théorie de Dumbledore au sujet des deux enfants :

- Mes amis… Hugo est l'Élu.

- … Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ? Lépidus reconnu la voix de Rémus.

- Eh bien, Hugo à une blessure… le trident est le symbole de Poséidon... Hugo doit être un mage élémentaire d'eau… voilà… permet d'affirmer qu'Hugo… enfant de la prophétie… vu le niveau de magie d'Harry… Harry est presque un cracmol.

Lépidus compris. Il avait compris ce qui c'était passé, mais ne savait pas comment cela c'était produit. Harry avait partagé sa magie avec les personnes les plus proches de lui, et se sauvetage lui avait valu d'être placé en maison de torture. Il sentit obliger de lui restituer ce qu'on lui avait donner, mais comment. Comment le lui rendre ? Lépidus arrêta de se poser des questions. Il s'aperçut que son rêve n'était pas fini.''

''C'était à un autre moment, plein d'autres moments en fait. Il se revoyait feuilleter les livres de sorts et de légendes de la bibliothèque des Potter. Pour la première fois, Lépidus apprécia de pouvoir vivre ses rêves et non en être qu'un spectateur. Heureusement qu'il avait pris le temps d'apprendre à lire et surtout à lire tous ces livres. Un seul attira son attention : Le transfert de Magie, mythe ou Réalité''

A son réveil, Lépidus savait quoi faire. Presque rien selon le livre… et seulement si son souvenir était fiable. La partie la plus difficile était de se séparer de sa magie et de la donner. La rendre était plutôt simple, mais apparemment très risqué. Il lui suffisait de deux choses. La première il l'avait, la seconde : un énorme influx d'énergie brutal. Par chance, ce matin il en possédait plus qu'il n'en fallait, mais comment les utiliser. C'était le hic. Notre gardien eu une idée et revint voir son petit maître. Il espéra qu'il avait au moins respecté sa demander de rester calme et de se reposer. Harry était bien là, serein, endormi. Le lézard le réveilla doucement, alors que l'enfant eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant que cela n'avait pas été un rêve : un lézard prétendant être son serviteur ? lui parlait, dans sa tête.

- J'étais votre gardien, voulu le rassuré Lépidus. Depuis votre naissance je dois veiller sur vous…

Lépidus s'arrêta remarquant qu'Harry commençait à inspirer pour parler. Mais l'enfant se retint.

- Vous vouliez dire jeune maître ?

- Non, non, rien, continuez, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre une fois de plus.

- Donc, je devais veiller sur vous, mais un soir nous avons été attaqués par une personne extrêmement malfaisante. Cependant, vous nous avez sauvez. Vous n'étiez âgé que de quinze mois et vous nous avez sauvez tous les trois.

- Qui ça nous trois?

- Vous, votre frère et moi-même, jeune maître.

- J'ai un frère ?

- Oui, Hugo votre jumeau. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu car vos parents…

- Vous allez me parler de mes parents ?

- Il le faut. C'est pour votre bien.

- Mais ça va me rendre triste, ça va me faire mal !

- Oui certainement, mais votre bien va nécessairement passer par des périodes douloureuses. Celle-là en faisant partie.

- Mmh… D'accord, mais je veux pas rester là. Il fait noir ça me rappelle mon placard.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez jeune maître. Allons marcher dans ce cas.

Lépidus avait réussi à faire sortir Harry sans le lui demander. Il avait redouté ce passage dans le scénario qu'il s'était fait en revenant auprès de son petit maître.

La discussion s'éternisa sur l'histoire des parents Potter. Comment ils étaient. Leur puissance. Harry voulu beaucoup de détails. Cela impressionnait Lépidus que ce si jeune garçon ait l'air si mature, tant dans sa façon de parler que dans son comportement, qui soit dit en passant, n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait eu quelque minutes auparavant. La discussion vint se centré sur Hugo. Mais pour dire quoi ?... Rien, à part que ces parents le prenaient pour un dieu à la place de son frère. Alors ils parlèrent de cette personne malfaisante. Le gardien en parla peu, mais insista sur deux points : ne jamais prononcer son nom, et ne pas chercher à s'en approcher. Puis arriva le sujet délicat : pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Lépidus ne sut pas quoi répondre à part donner l'explication que le professeur Dumbledore avait donnée à James et Lily. Notre gardien vit sur le visage d'Harry que cela le révulsait. C'était le but. Le lézard avait besoin qu'Harry s'énerve pour lui rendre une partie de sa magie. Les éclairs reprirent de plus belle. Lépidus ne pensait pas que cette révélation aurait autant énervé son jeune maître, alors il continua. Notre gardien lui avoua que Dumbledore savait que les Dursley haïssaient les sorciers et que cela le vouait à une existence pénible. Cela mit Harry hors de lui. Un éclair frappa un arbre qui se situait à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Puis un deuxième frappa un buisson qui se trouvait à moins de trente mètres. Arrivé proche d'un lampadaire Lépidus pria, déglutit et se tourna vers Harry :

- Je suis désolé petit maître, mais je dois le faire. Vous rendre ce qui vous appartient.

- Quoi ?...

Le jeune garçon vit son gardien lui sauter au visage. Il leva ses mains pour se protéger, l'animal mordit à pleines dents sa main droite et Harry sentit quelque chose le traverser, comme un fluide. Mais celui-ci se libéra sous forme de gaz au travers de ses pores. Ils étaient maintenant entourés par cette brume épaisse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, en revanche ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'on l'avait encore une fois trahi. Sa rage rejaillit comme plus tôt ce matin et un énorme éclair frappa le lampadaire situé à quelques centimètres d'eux. A l'impact, l'éclair rebondit et s'éclata sur cet épais nuage blanchâtre, mais la puissance était telle qu'il le traversa et toucha les deux êtres cachés à l'intérieur. Harry fermait les yeux, le bruit était assourdissant et sa main le faisait souffrir. Il sentit une puissante décharge qui le fit crier, puis une deuxième. A chaque décharge la suivante perdait en intensité. Harry rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il ne sentait plus les décharges. De Lépidus se libérait la même fumée, qui se mélangea à la sienne. Une dernière décharge fit lâcher prise le lézard, ce qui le fit tomber par terre à quelques centimètres de son maître. Après avoir repris connaissance, il reconnut cette fumée, il reconnut les spectres. Il les vit se mélanger jusqu'à n'en former plus qu'un et Harry se mit à genou, certainement épuisé. Puis cet être lumineux regagna le corps du jeune garçon. Ce dernier s'effondra pour une deuxième fois depuis le début de la journée, tandis que Lépidus sentait sa vue se voiler, ses forces le perdre et sa vie le quitter. Il savait depuis le début quel était le prix pour que son maître retrouve entièrement sa part de magie. Il aurait aimé rester à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonté cette épreuve des Dursley, mais il ne pourrait pas. La vie était cruelle. Lépidus avait retrouvé son petit maître et il devait déjà le quitter. Il pria Merlin pour que la vie de son jeune maître s'améliore. Soudain il se sentit s'élever et se rapprocher d'Harry. La dernière image qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité fut son corps sans vie aux pieds de son jeune maître.

Lorsqu'Harry émergea, il voyait flou, sa tête allait exploser et sa main le lançait. Le petit garçon allait encore perdre connaissance mais il aperçut des gens autour de lui, trois personnes. Celui le plus proche se tenait accroupi de façon extrêmement étrange. C'était ce gars qui l'empêchait de sombrer, à cause de son odeur nauséabonde. ''On aurait dit l'odeur des toilettes après que Dudley les ait utilisées''. L'autre parlait beaucoup trop vite pour comprendre ce qu'il baragouinait, et la dernière entièrement habiller en rouge paraissait calme et semblait dire des choses reposantes. Si Harry avait pu mieux regarder, il l'aurait sans doute prise pour un ange.


	4. Une équipe digne de confiance

Rating : K

Disclaimer : rien est à nous, tout est à JKR et Stan Lee

Auteurs: Co-écriture de Worldof94 et Alt248 (chapitre en grade partie écrite par alt248)

Note :

- alt248 : Désolé pour cette longue absence mais la fac ma pompé plus de temps que prévu :/ - on a encore augmenté la taille des chapitres :) c'est mieux

- les deux : pour les X-Men, on ne prendra pas appuie sur les films mais sur les comics. En l'occurrence X-Men Ultimate, Astonishing X-Men et quelques passages d'autres versions.

- alt248 : dans ce premier chapitre des X-Men il y a l'intrusion du Shield par l'intermédiaire de Nick Fury et l'Agent Hill. On ne les reverra pas très souvent voir plus du tout.

- les deux : Désolés l'en-tête n'est pas passée la première fois :/ Et on en profite pour vous demander s'il n'y a pas des mutants que vous voudriez voir développés plus que d'autres.

Bonne lecture, et surtout du plaisir (on espère ;) )

Chapitre IV - Une équipe digne de confiance

- Je suis fier de mes élèves, soyez-en certain. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, ils ne sont pas insensibles face aux dégâts que Manhattan à subit ces dernières 24 heures.

- Je l'espère, Professeur Charles Xavier, étant donné qu'ils ont participé au chaos qui règne ici désormais

- Mes élèves sont autant impliqués dans ce chaos que vos Vengeurs Monsieur Nick Fury.

- Si vous voulez jouer au jeu de ceux qui ont détruit le plus cette ville, je pense que les mutants en ont gagné la palme.

- Justement, là est tout le problème de nos discussions. Vous nous mettez dans le même bateau que les mutants de Magnéto et de Mystique. Or nous les avons combattus avec vous et j'ose croire que si nous n'étions pas intervenus, les pertes humaines et matérielles auraient été plus lourdes.

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix, vu que c'est vous qui les avez provoqué, rétorqua l'agent Maria Hill.

- Et en quoi l'avons-nous provoqué, je vous prie, agent Hill. Ce n'est pas nous qui promouvons l'éradication des mutants, qui mettons en place des centres de détention « et de recherche » sur des jeunes mutants, qui créons des unités spécialement entraînées pour la chasse aux mutants-

- Oui, nous sommes déjà au courant des agissements de la section Arme X d'où leur démantèlement il y a quelques semaines.

- Sauf que pour Magnéto, le mal était déjà fait. Colonel. Et je dois dire que je le comprends sur ce point.

- Donc vous approuvez ce qu'il a fait avec ces mutants soldats ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais, mais que je comprenais ses motivations. Ne faites pas trop de raccourcis agent Hill. Ils n'ont pas leur place dans une discussion qui va déterminer le futur de nombreuses personnes, vous comprise. De plus, les appelez des mutants soldats est une erreur. Ce ne sont que des civils-

- Des contestataires, des rebelles, des terroristes, des assassins ! Choisissez, nous avons beaucoup de mots ici pour les décrire-

- Agent Hill ! restez à votre place. N'oubliez pas que le Professeur Xavier fait partie des plus puissants de ses terroristes, comme vous voulez l'appelez et que l'offensez n'est pas des plus judicieux.

- A vos ordre mon Colonel. L'agent un peu aigrie ce rassit sur sa chaise.

- Expliquez moi le principe de votre école, Professeur. Je reconnais que votre aide nous a été utile et que les dégâts aurait été plus conséquents. Et sachez que les centres de recherches ne faisaient pas partie de mon commandement.

- C'est noté Colonel Fury. Les traits du Professeur détendirent, et il prit une grande inspiration. Mon école donc. Sachez tout d'abord qu'elle est ouverte à n'importe quel mutant en quête de contrôle de ses pouvoirs et de découverte de soi.

- Donc si un mutant vient, apprend à se contrôler à la perfection et va rejoindre Magnéto, ce n'est pas vous qu'il faut remercier pour les morts que celui-ci aura fait !

Le professeur ne parut pas faire attention à la pique que lui envoya l'agent Hill, cependant cette dernière sentit les murs tourner autour d'elle. Elle se leva et le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle s'évanouie.

- Agent Hill ? Si l'échange ne vous intéresse plus vous pouvez disposer.

- Euh … Non ça m'intéresse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et remarqua un demi sourire sur le visage du mutant. Une illusion. La prochaine fois elle fermerait sa bouche.

- Vous disiez Professeur. Votre école est donc ouverte à quiconque chez les mutants voulant se contrôler. Mais comment arrivez-vous à les contenir ?

- Grâce aux jeunes gens que vous avez vus ce matin. Ces élèves, que j'envoie pour régler des problèmes liés aux mutants, sont les plus compétents et les plus stables de mes pensionnaires. En effet, ils contrôlent, pour la plupart, suffisamment bien leurs pouvoirs pour s'opposer à d'autres mutants qui s'en prendraient à des innocents. Leur maîtrise garantissant des dommages collatéraux moindres, cependant, en tant que militaires, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les dommages collatéraux sont quasiment inévitables dans ce genre d'affrontement.

- Effectivement, je vous l'accorde.

- Ce sont donc mes élèves les plus compétents qui assurent les cours de maîtrise. Cela permet de créer un lien de mentor à élèves entre les nouveaux arrivants et leurs « profs ». Quant à moi, je m'occupe de dispenser les cours d'éthique liés à l'utilisation de leur(s) pouvoir(s). Garantissant dans la plupart des cas, que mes élèves ne rejoignent pas Magnéto ou autres mutants « terroriste », pour reprendre vos termes agent Hill.

- Ce que vous me décrivez là, Professeur, c'est ni plus ni moins qu'une mini caserne, mais où des mineurs sont exploités.

- Raccourcis Colonel, raccourcis. Je n'ai pas dit que tous les élève étaient voués à devenir des X-Men. J'ai précisé qu'ils devaient être stables. Je m'explique-

- Je pense que nous avons compris, l'interrompit l'agent Hill, s'ils ne veulent pas participer, ils ne sont pas obligés, et ceux qui participent doivent pouvoir se contenir suffisamment pour éviter les morts des deux côtés, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait Maria.

- Hill, agent Hill, baragouina-t-elle en aparté.

- Le concept me plait finalement. Même si la perspective de voir, d'une part, des mineurs y participer, et d'autre part, des potentiels ennemis entraînés à la perfection, me gênent.

- Sachez Colonel que nous nous efforçons tous, parmi les pensionnaires, à s'entraider pour éviter ce genre de problème.

- Dites m'en plus alors, à propos de vos X-Men. Je veux savoir si je peux leur faire confiance.

- Dans ce cas je vous propose de vous rendre dans notre manoir. Vous verrez directement ce dont je veux parler.

- Je crois que vous avez un jet.

- Oui, le X-Jet.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

- Mais mon Colonel ! Et Manhattan ? Que faites-vous-

- Je vous en laisse le soin, Agent Hill. Et que ça brille quand je serai de retour, si je reviens bien sûr… Et n'oubliez pas, je vous ai à l'œil !

Après seulement une quarantaine de minutes de vol, le Colonel fut invité à descendre.

- Où avez-vous dit que nous nous trouvions déjà ?

- Je ne vous ai rien dit, Colonel Fury. Et n'essayez pas de faire localiser votre montre ou tout autre objet, notre ordinateur central les brouille déjà depuis quelques dizaines de kilomètres.

Fury ne put contenir une légère déception, mais se contenta tout de même de savoir que cet institut était relié à un ordinateur « central ». Il ferait donc appel à son ami Tony Stark pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce système… à titre de prévention.

- Par ici Colonel, et sachez que même Tony Stark ne pourrait hacker Cerebro.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention Professeur. ''Satané télépathe''. Quel manoir sublime, à qui appartient-il ?

- A ma famille, ainsi qu'une grande partie de tout ce que vous verrez ici. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez pensez, je n'utilise pas mon don pour nous procurer du matériel gratuitement. Tout a été acheté grâce à des fonds financés par certaines grandes fortunes de plusieurs pays qui se soucient du problème mutant, mais avec un point de vue différent des politiciens américains actuels. Donc vous serez heureux de savoir que jamais les X-Men ne dépendront du gouvernement américain, et donc de vous.

- Heureux oui, comme vous le dites. Cela lui déplaisait en vérité. Il aurait préférer pouvoir les contrôler un temps soit peu. Cependant vous devez certainement savoir que si vous enfreignez la loi, vous tomberez automatiquement sous ma juridiction.

- C'est pourquoi nous nous efforçons de rester dans les clous et que nous avons cette discussion en ce moment même.

- Humm, acquiesça le Colonel.

- Vous disiez vouloir en savoir d'avantage à propos de mes X-Men… Et bien les voilà.

En passant le pas de la porte d'entrée du manoir, Fury se retrouva en plein milieu d'un hall immense en face d'un escalier démesuré donnant sur plusieurs étages. Le hall avait quant à lui plusieurs portes menant à des couloirs ainsi qu'à la cour intérieure. De façon symétrique et de part et d'autre de cet escalier, trois portes étaient ouvertes dont deux donnant sur la cour. Mais Le Colonel arrêta son inspection des lieux, ses habitudes d'espion à identifier toutes les sorties de secours étaient revenues. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était le groupe assis sur l'escalier, dont tous les membres le dévisageaient.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas peur des cyclopes, blagua Fury

- Vous faites bien de parler de cyclope Général ou Colonel… enfin bref, Fury. Je me nomme Scott Summers alias Cyclope, je vous laisse devinez pourquoi. Et ces gens que vous voyez sont les X-Men. Je suis leur chef pendant des opérations comme à Manhattan. Laissez-moi vous les présenter.

Fury avait deviné pourquoi ce jeune homme était appelé Cyclope. Ce dernier ne possédait à la place de ses yeux qu'une simple visière, en plein milieu de son visage. Il savait aussi pourquoi c'était leur chef. Ce dernier n'avait pas bafouillé ou bégayé en lui adressant la parole, même si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Cyclope devait en avoir vus et/ou affronter beaucoup de chefs, de son envergure, dans sa courte vie. Fury se revoyait au même âge chez les commandos d'élite.

Le chef des mutants lui montra un petit être bleu à l'aspect… diabolique.

- Je vous présente Kurt Wagner alias Diablo, téléporteur.

Diablo lui fit une démonstration en se téléportant derrière chacune des sorties que le Colonel avait auparavant identifiées.

''Et bien ce n'est pas lui que j'essaierais de fuir.''

- Vous avez ici Bobby Drake alias Iceberg, kryotélékinésiste.

- Je contrôle la glace si vous n'avez pas compris, l'adolescent lui sculpta une petite ballerine très réaliste.

- Je pense avoir compris mon garçon. Tu sais, quand on côtoie des Stark ou des Banner à longueur de journée, on intègre vite leur vocabulaire.

- Je voulais être sûr, rigola Bobby ce qui fit aussi sourire la jeune fille à sa droite et le barbu que Fury connaissait très bien.

- Ensuite, Ororo Monroe alias Tornade-

- Laissez-moi deviner, elle crée des tornades

- Non Colonel, pas seulement. Je contrôle la météo, donc je ne crée pas que des tornades mais aussi des tempêtes, des orages, des typhons… Enfin vous voyez le tableau, elle sourit.

''Redoutable''

- Après-

- Moi c'est Peter Nikolaievitch Raspoutine alias Colossus, camarade ! Le géant le ceintura et l'embrassa, à la surprise générale, sur la bouche. C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour dans mon pays ! (Je tiens à signaler que contrairement à ce qui a été fait dans les X-Men Ultimate, Colossus ne sera pas gay ici).

Fury retomba sur ses genoux mais se releva de-suite, relativement énervé prêt à faire regretter son geste au bolchevique. Cependant, il se ravisa en remarquant que ces acolytes n'avaient pas surnommé le russe Colossus pour rien. Ce dernier faisait bien une tête et demi de plus que lui, devait peser au moins 120 kilos bien sculpté, et le mutant avait recouvert sa peau d'une sorte de métal. Fury, qui n'avait pas besoin de plus de détail sur ses pouvoirs, ravala sa fierté, plutôt que ses dents, et recula d'un pas à l'annonce d'un autre des X-Men.

- La plus jeune de nos recrues et encore en test, Kitty Pride. Elle contrôle sa tangibilité.

- … Euh… C'est-à-dire, là j'avoue que je sèche.

La jeune mutante s'approcha de lui, le Colonel pas rassuré la fixait avec son œil et d'un coup la petite lui transperça le ventre avec son bras droit. Fury sous le choc ne bougeait plus, et remarqua que Kitty ne rigolait plus non plus. Elle se tourna vers son chef et lui lança affolée « Je n'arrive pas l'enlever ! ». Le militaire sentait son ventre le tiraillé, de grosses gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. « Mais non je rigole, lui fit un clin d'œil l'adolescente, je suis pas aussi nulle que ça ». Kitty enleva son bras de l'abdomen du Colonel, le groupe rigola-

- X-Men, plus de tenue ! Le Colonel Fury est venu ici pour s'assurer que nous ne sommes pas un risque pour le pays qu'il tente de protéger de gens de la même nature que nous ! S'emporta le Professeur Xavier. Veuillez leur pardonner, se calma-t-il.

- Et comment pensez-vous que je puisse leur faire confiance en les voyant agir ainsi ?

- Je vous l'accorde, mais le manoir est l'endroit où ils peuvent se détendre, et relâcher la pression des affrontements. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal.

- Continuez les présentations. Mais sachez que je n'accepterais plus d'être le sujet de ces gamineries, clarifia le Colonel. Cependant Fury remarqua que Bobby l'imitait dans le dos de Colossus.

- Bobby ! Salle des Dangers, tout de suite ! lui ordonna Cyclope, et celui-ci s'exécuta.

- La Salle des Dangers, s'étonna le militaire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Notre salle d'entraînement, mais nous la visiterons après la présentation de l'équipe, qui n'en finit pas. Donc, vous avez le docteur Hank McCoy alias le Fauve.

- Mon apparence vous rebute peut-être, mais c'est un cadeau que je dois à la section Arme X. Comme je possède un métabolisme compatible avec la plupart des animaux, ils ont trouvé l'idée de me greffer certains de leurs attributs plutôt… géniale.

- Désolé pour vous Docteur, mais l'Arme X ne dépendait pas de mon commandement-

- Foutaise ! s'emporta le barbu, qui éteignit son cigare sur sa joue. Le Shield supervise toutes les branches de l'armée secrète des États-Unis, et l'Arme X en fait partie.

- Wolverine… Effectivement l'Arme X est sous les ordres du Shield mais notre Organisation est divisée en plusieurs divisions. La mienne n'avait pas l'Arme X sous son autorité.

- Je maintiens : Baliverne !

- Grand bien m'en fasse, James Howlett.

- Logan ! Va t'assurer que Bobby ne s'est pas mis en mode « vacances à Malibu » dans la Salle. Le prochain qui parle sans ma permission sera de corvée de nettoyage du X-Jet pendant trois mois ! Et enfin, continua le chef, aux côtés de Hank, Jean Grey, télékinésiste et télépathe.

- Alias ? demanda le Colonel

- Jean Grey, je ne suis pas fan des noms de code, sinon se serait Strange Girl, mais on est tous plutôt étranges, alors : Jean Grey.

- Et pour Kitty je n'ai pas entendu son nom de code ?

- C'est parce qu'elle n'en a pas encore, répondu Cyclope. Comme Kitty est en période de test. Une fois qu'elle aura réussi, elle s'en choisira u-

- Etincelle ! … Euh… Permission de parler chef ?

- Acc-

- Ce sera Étincelle ! ou Shadowcat, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

- Vu ton pouvoir petite, Shadowcat te conviendrait mieux, souris le Colonel.

- Noté, lui renvoya-t-elle accompagné d'un sourire en plus d'un deuxième clin d'œil.

- Sur ce jeunes gens, je crois que vous avez perdu assez de temps en présentation et autre divertissements. Vous avez un planning à respecter. Au boulot.

Les X-Men obéirent et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions. L'un disparu dans une fumée noire épaisse, et une autre plongea dans l'escalier monumental.

- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas allez trop loin, Colonel Fury, s'enquit Charles Xavier.

- Non, ça me change de ses dirigeants suffisants qui me mangent sur la tête. En tout cas, je dois admettre qu'ils ont l'air motivés.

- Effectivement, tous ont subi beaucoup de déconvenues et avaient eux-mêmes développé leur tendance à protéger les gens et se battre contre les injustices.

- Donc ce n'est pas à vous qu'on doit leur penchant protecteur ?

- Si mais la façon pacifique.

- Je vois. Dites m'en plus à propos de leur chef, Cyclope.

- Avant de rentrer dans les détails, si vous voulez bien, allons voir la Salle des Dangers qui vous intrigue tant que ça, sourit le Professeur.

- Il va falloir que vous sortiez de ma tête un jour.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire dans votre esprit pour le remarquer, s'amusa-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers cette énigmatique salle et continuèrent leur discussion.

- Donc Scott. Ce jeune homme a perdu sa famille alors qu'ils revenaient en avion d'un safari en pleine jungle…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Selon les dires de Cyclope leur avion a été attaqué par un autre engin. Seulement, quand il me permet de fouiller dans ses souvenirs, ce n'est pas un engin « terrestre » que j'aperçois mais bien extraterrestre.

- Humm…

- L'avion en feu, les parents de Scott lui demande de sauter de l'appareil avec son petit frère. Cependant il n'y avait qu'un seul parachute. Durant la chute, Cyclope utilisa ses rafales optiques pour ralentir la vitesse de leur descente. A l'impact, il se cogna violemment le crâne et depuis ce jour, il ne peut plus contrôler l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Il ne peut donc plus ouvrir les yeux et c'est grâce à son frère et l'aide des centres d'accueil qu'il réussît à s'en sortir. Scott ne pense plus qu'à faire le bien désormais, et à aider les gens en détresse comme il le fut lui-même autrefois. Et de vous à moi, heureusement qu'il est de notre côté vu la puissance de son pouvoir.

- Il venait de lui, alors, le rayon rouge qui a frappé le dirigeable de Magnéto ?! faillit s'étranglé Fury

- Tout à fait, acquiesça le Professeur.

Arrivés devant la Salle des Dangers, les deux hommes entendirent des cris de douleur effroyables. Fury sauta entre la porte et le fauteuil de Charles Xavier et pris une position de combat, toutes armes dehors. Cependant il remarqua que le chauve ne bronchait pas, et la salle s'ouvrit. Le Colonel vit Tornade au bord d'un précipice, Colossus lui attrapant le cou d'une main tandis que l'autre était prête à frapper. Bobby, lui, s'évertuait à éviter des éclairs en se créant un passage de givre tout en surfant dessus. Wolverine, de son côté, protégeait le russe en découpant comme du beurre les troncs d'arbre prit dans la tempête que Tornade avait vraisemblablement provoquée.

- Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? s'écria le Colonel à l'adresse du Professeur qui était toujours aussi impassible. Et Colossus ne va tout de même pas-

- SÉANCE D'ENTRAÎNEMENT : SCÉNARIO NUMÉRO 27 TERMINÉ, erreurs : Iceberg, trois éclairs ont atteint ton surf et t'ont déstabilisé-

- Quoi ? Mais chui même pas tomb-

- Succès Wolverine et Colossus. Nouvelle séance pour Iceberg demain : 7h30 du matin.

- Hein ? va péter un fusible, ordi de mes de- Aiie !

Un éclair atteignit l'adolescent au mollet droit.

- Bonne soirée les X-Men, termina Cerebro.

- Toi aussi ma puce, lança Wolverine.

Nick Fury ne comprenait plus rien. Il venait de voir à l'instant trois X-Men en train d'en attaquer un autre et une sorte d'ordinateur les félicitait ou les réprimandait… Non il ne comprenait pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Fury, je vais tout vous expliquer. La voix que vous venez d'entendre c'est Cerebro. Je vous en ai parlé à votre arrivé. En plus de nous servir de brouilleur, elle gère le manoir et dans cette salle, elle interagit avec nous en simulant des scénarii permettant aux X-Men de se préparer à affronter n'importe quelle menace, même venant de l'intérieur du groupe.

- Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Grâce à la conscience commune. Autrement dit, lorsque nous sommes dans la Salle des Dangers, et à fortiori à proximité quand la porte est ouverte, Cerebro force notre subconscient et notre conscience profonde à s'entre mêler avec celle des personnes à nos côtés. Cela lui permet de nous faire sentir ou voir les mêmes choses. D'où le fait que vous ayez vu Tornade se faire maîtriser par Colossus.

- Je vois, cet ordi est une sorte de télépathe alors ?

- Elle utilise mon code génétique, effectivement.

- Mais elle n'est pas… consciente, si ?

- Non, la réponse que Cerebro a eu face à ce qu'allait dire Bobby a été programmée. Tout ce qu'elle fait ou fera a été programmé ou sera programmé grâce aux talents du Dr. McCoy et notre nouvelle recrue Kitty Pride.

- Et vous pouvez créer n'importe quel scénario ?

- En quelque sorte.

Les X-Men qui venaient de s'entraîner, sortirent de la salle et allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. La visite du manoir continua, ainsi que la discussion entre les deux hommes, qui avait débutée plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Le fauteuil et le militaire, après avoir vu la Salle des Dangers, se dirigeaient vers les chambres en traversant les trois cuisines que possédait ce petit château. On entendait des cris de gosses pré-pubères et des chamailleries de cour de récrée.

- Quels sont les limites d'âge de votre école, Professeur ? lui demanda le Colonel.

- Notre institut n'a pas de limite d'âge. En revanche, il est rare que des parents nous confient leurs enfants avant un certain âge. Cela est dû au fait que les pouvoirs mutant se développe relativement en même temps que la puberté. D'où la présence de plus de filles en bas âge que de garçons.

- Et les parents sont au courant que leurs enfants pourraient devenir des X-Men et donc courir des risques.

- La plupart des parents lâchent leurs enfants car ils ont peur d'eux et ne veulent plus les revoir, comme les parents de Bobby. D'autre le savent et sont fier de ce que leur enfant accomplit, comme c'est le cas pour les parents de Piotr.

- Qui ?

- Peter Raspoutine. Son vrai nom c'est Piotr mais en arrivant ici, il voulait faire plus américain pour se fondre dans la masse. Il a choisi Peter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de musculation où justement Colossus s'entraînait. Bobby y était aussi et essayait de suivre le rythme du colosse de métal. Il semblait souffrir le martyr, et ça semblait beaucoup amuser Kitty, qui se roulait par terre à chaque gémissement du blondinet. En revanche dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur le russe, son air amusé mutait en un air de contemplation et d'admiration. Sur le chemin de la cour intérieur le professeur continua de parler des parents de ces pensionnaires.

- Pour Kitty, cependant, c'est plus compliqué. Ses parents savent ce que font certains de mes élèves et ne me permettent pas de faire courir ce genre de risque à leur fille. Mais Kitty, elle, veut aider par tous les moyens. C'est pourquoi nous l'entraînons mais ne l'envoyons pas encore sur le terrain. Lorsqu'elle sera majeure en revanche, elle pourra décider si elle veut intégrer l'équipe ou passer ses examens, pour suivre ses études et avoir une vie normale.

- Parce que vous faites passer des examens ?

- Non, rigola le Professeur. On leur donne l'enseignement nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent passer les examens en candidat libre. A eux de voir ce qu'ils voudront faire plus tard.

- Et vous avez des résultats ?

- Mlle Monroe est dans une chambre de député, le Dr. McCoy est consultant pour la CIA, la NSA et le FBI pour toute menace qui serait biologique ou bactériologique. Bobby, lui, va rentrer dans une école de commerce. Enfin… oui nous avons des résultats-

- Et moi je vais faire avocate, quand j'aurais passé mes examens ! coupa Kitty en passant à travers le Colonel ainsi que la baie vitrée donnant sur la cour.

- Toujours aussi enjouée cette petite, sourit le Fury. Je me demande quelle est son histoire.

- Plutôt simple à dire vrai. C'est une adolescente qui a découvert son pouvoir en entrant au lycée. S'en sont suivies des railleries et boutades envoyées à son égard par ses camarades de classes et ses enseignants. C'est une histoire triste mais commune à la plupart des mutants. C'est pourquoi elle préfère paraître joyeuse même si elle souffre intérieurement. C'est aussi pour ce genre de problème que les X-Men sont là. Pour aider des personnes comme Kitty à retrouver le sourire, la paix et la joie de vivre.

- Et pour pouvoir continuer à opérer, vous avez besoin de mon approbation devant les États Généraux des États-Unis.

- Nous pourrions continuer ce que nous faisons en nous cachant et eux en nous mettant des bâtons dans les roues, Fury regarda le fauteuil du Professeur, mais notre action serait de plus grande envergure si, effectivement, nous avions du soutient dans les classes politiques. Et je sais que vous possédez les relations suffisantes.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Cependant au moindre problème soyez sûr que je ne me mouillerais pas pour les X-Men.

- Merci Colonel, faites ce que vous pouvez, je ferais de mon mieux de mon côté pour que vous n'ayez pas à tremper votre uniforme-

Une sonnerie retentit de la poche du treillis de Fury.

- Je croyais que Cerebro brouillait mes appareils ?

- J'aurais dû préciser qu'elle filtrait ce que vos appareils émettaient ou recevaient, sourit le Professeur.

- Humm, sourit-il. Excusez-moi.

Le militaire s'écarta du chauve et s'isola.

- Colonel Fury à l'appareil. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Nous venons de détecter près de Londres une poussée d'énergie comparable à celle que provoque Thor lors de son arrivé.

- Et ?

- Il est au Triskelion dans notre QG. Et d'après nos satellites au-dessus de Londres, au point d'impact se trouvait deux signatures thermiques de petite taille. Certainement deux enfants. Et Quand j'ai dit l'impact, je voulais dire que cette poussée d'énergie provenait de l'un d'eux.

- Vous pensez que ça pourrait être un mutant ?

- C'est possible, d'autant plus que c'est proche de la dernière position connue de la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants de Mystique.

- Très bien attendez une minute.

Fury se dirigea vers le Professeur Xavier.

- Nous avons recensé une augmentation inhabituelle d'énergie près de Londres. Il pourrait s'agir d'un mutant proche des Mauvais Mutants de-

- Mystique, je sais. Cerebro vient de m'avertir de l'apparition d'un nouveau mutant en détresse. Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que mes X-Men interviennent avant vos gros bras

- Vous voulez parlez de Colossus ? s'esclaffa le Colonel. Entendu. De toute façon j'allais vous le proposer.

- On vous dépose au passage ?

- Non, je prendrais le bus, ironisa Fury.


	5. Une jeune recrue

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout appartient à JKR et Stan Lee.

Auteur : Alt248.

Note : Nous tenons à vous informer que la fréquence de mise en ligne des chapitres sera ralentie lorsque les vacances seront terminées. Après, un ou deux chapitres pourraient sortir en période scolaire. Cela dépendra de notre emploie du temps.

Chapitre V – Une jeune recrue

Contrairement à son habitude, Mortimer Toynbee, alias Le Crapaud, ne préparerait pas de petit déjeuner bien garnit pour sa déesse rouge Maximoff. Cela aurait été déplacé vu la tournure qu'avait prise leur combat à Manhattan face aux X-Men et aux Vengeurs. En effet, malgré la puissance que possédait Magnéto et l'armée qu'il avait en sa possession, il fut vaincu. Et ce, même avec l'aide qu'il reçut de la part des Mauvais Mutants de Mystique. Cependant ce n'était pas tout, comme pour les plus grandes menaces que le Shield dû affronter et maîtriser, le roi du magnétisme fut envoyé dans la Zone Négative. Une des prisons du Triskelion, le QG du Shield, située dans une dimension où le temps n'a pas d'emprise, et d'où il est impossible de s'échapper. Magnéto n'aurait pour seule compagnie que les quelques mutants tombés en même temps que lui à Manhattan, à savoir : Mystique, chef des Mauvais Mutants, Le Blob, Pyro, mutant pyrokinésiste, Dent de Sabre, frère de Wolverine, et Emma Frost plus communément appelée La Reine Blanche, télépathe aussi puissante que notre bon vieux professeur Charles Xavier. Les seuls rescapés de la Confrérie eurent de la chance de pouvoir quitter Manhattan à temps, en direction de l'Europe. Ils arrivèrent En Angleterre dans la nuit et trouvèrent une vieille maisonnette abandonnée dans la banlieue de Londres. En passant dans la capitale, ils ne virent sur les télés que des flashs infos à propos des combats qui continuaient à se dérouler, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. En arrivant dans cette maison, ils allèrent se coucher, complètement exténués par l'échec qu'ils venaient d'essuyer.

Ce matin serait donc spécial, et Le Crapaud ne voulut donc pas offenser sa dulcinée. Il se contenterait d'aller chasser son petit déjeuner. A ce qu'il paraissait, d'après l'odeur, leur nouveau QG de fortune devait donner sur les égouts, un vrai trésor pour lui ! Sur le point de franchir la porte, notre laideur (Le Crapaud), effectua un bond mais fut stoppé net dans les airs. Une aura bleue familière l'entourait et le maintenait à un mètre du sol, en plein milieu de l'entrée.

- Où crois-tu partir comme ça Crapaud ? Tu as du travail ici, ton estomac dégoutant attendra ! S'emportait l'élu de son cœur. Ça pu ici, on dirait ta piaule. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ce foutoir avant que mes cheveux s'imprègnent de l'odeur ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Wanda le fit valdinguer en direction du salon déjà en désordre.

- Oui, gémit le batracien, tout de suite ma Chérie.

Il se leva et sauta les bras écartés, sa bouche tendue en direction de la Sorcière. Cette dernière l'esquiva et Le Crapaud s'écrasa lourdement sur l'armoire disposée dans l'entrée, derrière elle. Le meuble, déjà mal en point, s'effondra sur le projectile qui venait de le toucher. Un deuxième gémissement se fit entendre.

- Et je ne suis pas ta Chérie ! Dit-elle en foudroyant du regard le monticule de débris, où se trouvait son prétendant. Je n'ai pas non plus la tête à ça-

- Eh ! Eh ! jeviensdevoiràlatéléque-

- Oh ! Pietro, calme toi, je ne comprends rien, l'interrompit Wanda. Répète s'il te plaît.

- Oui s'cuse moi, le surexcité inspira un bon coup. Voilà, je suis allé voir dans le coin ce qu'on pouvait trouver commemarché, etquandj'aijetéunoeil… Huuun (inspiration), jeté un œil dans une baraque, j'ai vu Magnéto et Mystique aux mains du Shield. Je crois qu'ils les ont envoyés dans la Zone Négative.

- Bien fait pour lui. Il aurait dû écouter nos conseils, cracha-t-elle. Par contre c'est chiant pour Mystique-

- C'est pas tout, Blob et Emma se sont fait chopper aussi.

- Aussi ?!

- Oui ! Pyro et Dent de Sabre se faisaient aussi maîtriser au moment où je revenais au QG-

- Merde ! T'as pas de bonnes nouvelles ? S'emporta la sorcière.

- Euh… Les agents du Shield se sont mis sur nos traces je crois, et Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous repérer. Vu qu'on ne s'est pas préparé.

- C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, Pietro, soupira sa sœur jumelle.

- Bah j'en ai pas, désolé.

Vif Argent disparu, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, en direction du centre-ville. Wanda, quant à elle, sortit s'oxygéner le cerveau pour mieux réfléchir. Cependant, au moment de descendre les marches du perron de la maisonnette, une secousse la fit trébucher et elle se retrouva par terre les mains dans la boue. Avalanche venait de se réveiller, et pour Wanda s'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle se retourna en direction de la maison tendit les mains, se concentra et une orbe bleue sortit du toit dans un fracas assourdissant. A l'instar du Crapaud quelques minutes plus tôt, le mutant à peine réveillé se trouvait à cinq bon mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Eh ! Wanda arrête ! prit peur Dominic (Avalanche). C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des courbatures et que je suis trop épuisé pour faire attention à mon don suprême. Il regarda plus attentivement dans quel état était la jeune fille et elle était couverte de gadoue. Wow ! Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire, je n'avais pas vu dans quel état je t'avais mise. Repose moi st'euplait.

Wanda soupira tout en essayant de reprendre son calme.

- Fait attention avec ton pouvoir la prochaine fois, et tu me dois des vêtements propres maintenant ! Va rejoindre Pietro en centre-ville pour trouver de quoi manger, et profites-en pour me ramener des fringues. La Mutante reposa son acolyte dans le même genre de flaque dans laquelle elle avait plongé.

- Merci ! ironisa Avalanche. Et j'suis pas ton Crapaud. Ok ! T'es pas la chef alors j'ai pas à t'obéir.

- Ah ! Tu veux prendre la place de Mystique, tu penses être en mesure de me donner des ordres ?! cria la Sorcière Rouge. Le mutant se retrouva dans les airs, la tête en bas et commença à tourner sur lui-même. Tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles Dom. Parce que je ne le répèterais pas une seule fois ! Vu ce qui vient de nous arriver, et la différence de niveau flagrante entre toi et moi, tu vas devoir te faire à ce que ce soit moi qui donne les ordres. Si t'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux te barrer. On n'a pas besoin d'une poule mouillée suffisante et narcissique, qui se barre en courant quand il se retrouve seul face à un X-Men ou un Vengeur.

Wanda stoppa le mutant complètement étourdi et le fit s'assoir sur les marches devant la maison. Sur le point de vomir, Avalanche regarda sa tortionnaire, acquiesça d'un geste de la tête ce qu'elle venait de dire et se précipita tant bien que mal vers le buisson le plus proche, pour se soulager l'estomac.

Une fois prêt à partir, Dominic obéît à sa nouvelle chef, et se rendit en centre-ville, retrouver Pietro. Cette ville, Little Whinging, ne possédait pas un centre commercial aussi imposant que ce qu'avait l'habitude de voir notre américain sismique. Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son camarade, il n'avait qu'à suivre les gémissements d'un groupe d'adolescentes. A la vue d'Avalanche, Vif argent se libéra de ses admiratrices et le rejoignit.

- Alors leréveil ? lui demanda la pile électrique.

- Dur, et Wanda à l'air sur les nerfs, grimaça-t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes, on s'est pris une déculottée hier, elle plus que n'importe qui.

- En même temps personne ne lui demande de s'exposer autant.

- Dixit lapoulemouillée, rigola Pietro.

Les deux mutants se dirigèrent vers les boutiques alimentaires.

- Je vois pas en quoi je suis une poule mouillée. Mon don se pratique à distance, donc pourquoi j'exposerais mes fesses comme vous autres ?

La prochaine fois, prendstoiunimmeuble et cachetoisur le toît !

- Très drôle, ironisa-t-il. Et aussi, faudra qu'on décide de qui est le chef en attendant que Mystique-

- Elle ne reviendra pas, elle a étéenvoyée dans la ZoneNégative avec Magnéto, Blob, Pyro et Emma. Et de mon point de vue, Wanda est la plus à même de nous donner des ordres que toi. Enfin, je dirais plus qu'elle serait plus capable de faire respecter sa loi que toi, sourit Pietro. Bon, attends-moi dans ce coin avec ce cadi, je reviens tout de suite.

Dominic n'eut le temps que de se retourner vers le groupe de fille que Pietro avait quitté, que ce dernier avait déja rempli le cadi et lui criait dessus.

- Eh oh ! Ici la Terre, j'appelleAvalanche ! onsecassevite ! s'empressa Vif Argent.

Dom se positionna comme il put au-dessus du cadi, et l'autre mutant démarra. En l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, et en ayant perdu des vivres au passage, les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent devant la maison. Une autre mutante venait apparemment de se réveiller.

- Eh, Malicia ! Alors bien dormi ?

Voyant le regard noir que lui lança cette dernière, Pietro n'insista pas.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi votre cadi est aussi rempli ? demanda Malicia, après l'avoir examiné attentivement. Et pourquoi y'a que des chips et du surgelé ? Je vous rappelle que l'aspirateur à bouffe s'est barré-

- DanslaZoneNégative, se dit Vif Argent en aparté

- Bah la prochaine fois t'ira faire les boutiques toute seule, si t'es pas satisfaite… Majesté !

Offusquée, la mutante regagna le premier étage de leur QG. Elle en avait ras le bol de ces enfantillages et ces prises de têtes inutiles. Maintenant que Mystique, sa mère adoptive, avait disparue, Malicia se sentait encore plus seule que d'habitude. De plus, les dernières paroles que cette dernière lui avait dites, avant qu'elle ne quitte Manhattan, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tous s'en sortir cette fois-ci, mon enfant, lui avait dit Mystique. Et si je venais à ne plus être à tes côtés pour t'aider à contrôler ton pouvoir, tu devras choisir : rester avec cette bande d'incapables, ou les quitter pour rejoindre un autre groupe qui sera plus à même de te venir en aide. Et pour ton bien je ne peux que te diriger vers Charles Xavier, même si ça m'écorche la langue de te le dire.

La proposition, que sa mère lui avait faite, la faisait réfléchir. Et si le chauve avait la réponse à ses questions ? Et si ce professeur pouvait trouver un moyen qui lui permettrait de toucher des gens sans les vider de leur énergie vitale ? Cela méritait réflexion, mais il était trop tôt pour s'adonner à ce genre de méditation, surtout que Crapaud et Avalanche se battaient encore pour une histoire de chambre. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre pour les arrêter, quand en ouvrant la porte, un son de tonnerre assourdissant survint.

- WOW ! s'exclama Pietro. Il était puissant celui-là !

- Et surtout vachement proche, dit Le Crapaud d'une voix peu rassurée en se cachant derrière Avalanche.

- Tornade nous fait encore des siennes ? demanda ce dernier en repoussant le batracien qui lui avait agrippé la jambe droite.

- Non, impossible, lui répondit Wanda, revenue de son inspection du voisinage. Elle est encore à New York. Et au fait, tu as mes fringues ?

Dom tourna les talons et se mit en marche vers le centre-ville. Il ne voulait plus contester ses ordres.

- Quelqu'un va voir ce qui s'est passé ou on fait comme si de rien n'était ? s'enquit Le Crapaud.

- Non, pas la peine. On n'a pas besoin d'attirer l'attention pour le moment, conclu la Sorcière.

Les quatre mutants retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Malicia, avec Avalanche au centre commercial, remonta dans sa chambre et médita sur la proposition de Mystique. Le Crapaud descendit dans les égouts se livrer à une partie de chasse à la mouche. Pietro, lui, de son côté, décida de rejoindre l'exilé, en quête de vêtements pour sa sœur. Cette dernière se posa dans un des arbres que possédait le jardin de la maison abandonnée, et repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ces trois derniers jours : l'attaque de Manhattan par Magnéto, Mystique qui lui prêta main forte, eux, son frère et elle, enrôlé dans un combat pour lequel ils n'avaient aucun intérêt, et plus important, leur échec. Enfin bref, une belle pagaille à remettre en ordre. De plus que Pietro et elle-même avait un lien particulier avec les Vengeurs de Nick Fury, les deux mutants ayant déjà plusieurs fois fait partie de cette équipe. Elle repensa aux X-Men, ces satanés X-Men. Quoique la Confrérie fasse, ces justiciers du dimanche étaient toujours là pour essayer de la stopper. Et le plus rageant c'est qu'ils y arrivaient. Le groupe du professeur ne faisait, en plus, que s'agrandir, alors que le sien perdait des membres au fur et à mesure des affrontements. En parlant de ça, Wanda se remémora tous les combats qu'elle avait eu contre ces spécimens. Elle revivait chaque moment, chaque action, pour essayer de voir où elle perdait l'avantage. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais combattu contre Cyclope ou Colossus. C'était d'ailleurs toujours ces deux-là qui prenaient le dessus le plus vite face à ses acolytes. Le Blob ne pouvait rien faire contre le géant métallique et Avalanche et Le Crapaud non plus face à Cyclope. Il leur manquait toujours quelqu'un pour réussir à prendre l'avantage.

- Raah ! Et ils sont toujours si organisés ces petits-

Un éclair la stoppa dans ses jérémiades. Un second la fit sursauter et chuter de son arbre. Vif Argent la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Merci, Frérot, sourit-elle

- Y'a pas de qu-

Un énorme éclair jaillit des nuages qui s'étaient regroupés au-dessus du parc près de leur QG. Cinq, puis dix autres éclairs suivirent le précédent. C'était décidément trop étrange pour qu'ils restent ici à ne rien faire.

- Pietro, Crapaud on y va. On va voir ce qui se passe là-bas, ordonna La Sorcière Rouge.

Son frère acquiesça tandis que le dernier restait caché à l'entrée des égouts. Cependant, Wanda ne plaisantait plus. Avoir revécu tous ses échecs l'avait remonté à blocs, et un petit peu énervé. Alors le Crapaud fut une énième fois ramené de force près des deux jumeaux, prêts à aller voir ce qui se tramait dans ce bled.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, pour une seconde fois, dans ce lit plutôt douillet. Cependant l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la pièce, tout à l'heure, s'était atténué. En effet, la source de cette puanteur avait quitté la chambre, dans laquelle se trouvait notre jeune sorcier. Il examina plus attentivement qui était autour de lui et remarqua que l'excité avait aussi quitté son chevet et que la belle rousse était restée. Il sentit néanmoins une seconde présence qu'il n'avait pas vue la première fois. Cette personne paraissait plus étrange que les autres, mais aussi beaucoup plus triste. Elle avait une mèche blanche qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets légèrement verts.

L'autre lui toucha le front, l'interrompant dans son examen de la pièce, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus délabrée au fur et à mesure que sa vision s'éclaircissait.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Wanda

Harry ne remarqua pas qu'on lui parlait.

- Tu comprends au moins ce que je dis ?

- J'espère que c'est pas un touriste, se plaignit Malicia. On serait dans de beaux draps s'il commençait à nous parler russe ou chinois.

- Arrête, il a pas une tête de russe ou de chinois. Vas me chercher de l'eau s'il te plait, il a l'air complètement déboussolé.

La mutante s'exécuta et au moment de franchir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Malicia se la prit en pleine face. Le Crapaud sauta dans la pièce avec une bassine remplie d'eau.

- J'ai entendu ma princesse réclamer de l'eau alors j'accoure, sourit-il en lui tendant le récipient.

Le batracien fut expulsé de la chambre, mais la bassine était restée en suspension, comme s'il la tenait toujours. Malicia se releva, la face endolorie, se précipita dans le couloir, prête à en découdre avec la puanteur et lui faire regretter d'avoir abimé son beau visage.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles, gamin ? Lui demanda la Sorcière Rouge.

- Euh… Harry.

- Harry, comment ?

- Si je vous le dis vous me ferez pas de mal, voulu s'assuré le jeune sorcier en ayant vu Le Crapaud se faire détruire d'un seul coup.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Le gars que j'ai envoyé valdinguer l'a bien mérité. Et toi tu n'as encore rien fait pour avoir ce traitement, sourit-elle.

- Harry Potter, madame.

- Madame ? J'ai l'air d'une madame ? N'en revenait pas Wanda. Fait gaffe, à me dire des choses comme ça tu risques de te retrouver encastré dans le mur, blagua la mutante en lui affichant un sourire radieux.

Harry se sentit à l'aise. C'était très rare pour lui, étant habitué aux mauvais traitements qu'il subissait de la part de ses relatifs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi maintenant, se demandait-elle.

- On va le redonné à ses parents, s'était exprimé une énième personne qu'Harry n'avait pas vu lors de son premier réveil. Sinon on va nous traiter de kidnappeur, et on n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment, n'est-ce pas Wanda. Il ne faut ''surtout'' pas attirer l'attention. C'est-ce que tu nous as dit y'a pas vingt minutes, je me trompe ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, Dom. Mais niveau attention, je crois que le gamin vient de se peindre une cible dans le dos. Et je mettrais ma main à couper que les X-Men vont se ramener dans les environs pour l'endoctriner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est un mutant, et, auquel cas, qu'il les intéresse.

- T'as pas dû voir ce qu'Harry a fait, alors. Parce que je n'avais jamais vu un mutant développer autant d'énergie. Pas même Tornade. Et dieu sait qu'elle est puissante, termina-t-elle. En revanche je suis d'accord avec toi, on doit le rendre à ses parents, affirma Wanda.

- Non ! Prit peur Harry, en s'autant sur son lit et se dressant comme un piquet. Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas, je vous en supplie ! Criait l'enfant. Ils sont horribles avec moi. Ils-

Harry s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'il était tout nu. Il replongea illico sous ses couvertures, enfouissant son visage rougit de honte dans son oreiller. Wanda n'avait pas pu le remarquer quand ils avaient découvert le gamin, Pietro s'étant chargé de son rapatriement express au QG, mais Harry avait des cicatrices effroyables. Ce dont le jeune sorcier parlait et dont il avait peur n'était pas l'invention d'un gosse fugueur lambda. Ses motivations étaient plus que compréhensibles. Wanda s'approcha de l'enfant.

- N'aie pas peur, on ne t'enverra pas là-bas. C'est promis, le réconforta-t-elle.

Cet acte de tendresse fut de courte durée, le surexcité étant réapparut dans la chambre.

- Fautqu'onsecasse, etfissa ! s'écria-t-il. Les combats sonttousterminés, et vu ce que legosse vient de lâcher dans le parc, les X-Men vont se ramener en moins de deux.

- Du calme Pietro, tempéra sa sœur. Les combats sont peut-être terminés, mais ils ne vont pas se ramener tout de suite. D'autant plus que c'est une zone plutôt sujette aux intempéries.

- Mais, t'asvucequ'il a fait-

- Oui, et on va partir ! Mais pas de précipitation !

- On retourne en Amérique ? S'enquit Avalanche.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Ici on n'est pas en territoire connu, et ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on revienne là-bas. Par contre il est hors de question de revenir dans notre ancien QG.

- Et moi ? s'aventura Harry

- On t'emmène. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- D'accord ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier. Je ne veux pas revoir leur tête.

- Dans ce cas préparons nous.

Wanda donna ses directives. Pietro ramena deux véhicules, Avalanche s'occupa de faire les valises avec Malicia, Le Crapaud s'occupa de saccager la maison qu'il avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à rendre propre. La chef, elle, resta avec le gamin.

- Vous êtes qui ? Un ange ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, rigola Wanda. Pas vraiment, mais on va veiller sur toi. T'en fais pas, sourit-elle.

- Et comment vous avez fait pour envoyer le type bizarre valdinguer dans le couloir ?

- T'es curieux toi. C'est bien. Et bien comment dire ça simplement… Je suis une mutante.

- Une quoi ?

- Une Mutante. Ça veut dire que je possède des pouvoirs spéciaux, dit-elle sur un ton énigmatique, tout en agitant les mains devant son visage.

- Comme Superman ?

- Qui c'est lui ?

Il parait que c'est un héros. J'ai souvent entendu mon cousin en parler. Il me disait que même lui pouvait pas venir me sauver.

- Mmmh, s'exprima-t-elle dubitative. Je dirais plus comme le Dr. Strange... Enfin bref je ne suis pas un personnage de BD, quoi.

- Il existe pas Superman ?

- Bien sûr que non, Harry. Mais y'a beaucoup de gens sur terre qui se prennent pour des héros, mais apparemment tu ne les connais pas.

- Comme qui ?

Wanda commençais à trouver la discussion dérangeante. Elle allait faire l'éloge de ses ennemis pour rassurer le jeune garçon, mais devait aussi s'arranger pour qu'il s'en méfie. Elle comprit pourquoi Mystique était leur leader. Cette dernière avait un don pour manipuler ce genre de personne, et tourner ces discussions à son avantage. La Sorcière Rouge commença alors à décrire Captain América, et Tony Stark, tout en évitant de trop les faire passer pour des gentils, et se concentra plutôt sur des gars comme Hulk et Fury.

- Mais c'est pas des héros ça.

- Pour la plupart des gens si. Enfin, bref ! Debout, allez ! On s'en va, le pressa-t-elle, entendant Pietro klaxonner comme un gamin de trois ans.

* * *

Dans le X-Jet, la tension était palpable. Cyclope n'avait pas digéré les gamineries de ces camarades. A cela s'ajoutait le chaos dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Manhattan. Il ne faudrait pas attendre de lui de la clémence, si l'opération à Londres ce passait mal. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi les seuls qui avaient su se retenir face au Colonel Fury : Tornade, ainsi que son petit copain le Fauve, et enfin Diablo. Scott avait préféré laisser sa fiancée, Jean, à l'écart, celle-ci ayant des problèmes de stabilité, depuis quelques jours, au niveau de sa télépathie.

- Fauve, analyse du terrain, population, derniers relevés météorologiques, et je veux un rapport sur tous les évènements étranges qui se seraient produit dans les environs de Little Whinging.

- Tout de suite Chef !

- Ça va Scott ? Tu as l'air contrarié, s'enquit Tornade.

- Un peu oui ! Je trouve ça complètement débile ce que vous avez fait pendant la présentation de l'équipe à Fury. C'était un moment crucial pour l'équipe et vous nous avez ridiculisés. Vous nous avez fait passer pour des gamins en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance. Qu'est-ce que Warren en aurait pensé, s'il avait vu ça, hein Le Fauve ?

- Angel se serait barré, comme il l'a fait il y'a de ça trois ans. Ce gars-là avait un problème Cyclope, il avait un balais dans le... enfin t'as compris. Il ne faut pas non plus que tu oublies que tu as à faire à de jeunes adultes et des adolescents. Laisse couler de temps en temps.

- On verra, se calma Scott.

Le Fauve fit son exposé, et trente minutes après, l'engin se posa dans le parc, qui avait été mis en quarantaine par les agents du Shield en poste au Royaume-Uni.

- On arrive trop tard, affirma Diablo.

- Apparemment, lui répondit Cyclope.

- Et on fait quoi ?

- On suit les traces que Vif Argent a laissées, proposa Tornade. Cet idiot n'a toujours pas compris qu'en allant aussi vite, il traçait une autoroute de débris.

- Allez-y, Diablo et toi, ordonna le chef. Hank et moi allons inspecter le parc, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Face à un tel chaos. Cyclope regretta de ne pas avoir amené Colossus. En effet, tous les arbres sur cinq cents mètres avait été arraché et couché sur le sol. La décharge d'énergie qui avait été libérée ici avait dû être phénoménale. Scott avait remarqué, en arrivant sur la scène de ce désastre, que les objets étaient encore chargés d'électricité, ces derniers commençant à graviter autour de Tornade.

Arrivés là, où les traces que Pietro avait laissées disparaissaient, les deux X-Men découvrirent une maison abandonné depuis une bonne dizaine d'année. On venait de la saccager.

- Oh mein gott ! Quelle puanteur, gémit Diablo.

- Le paradis, tel que le conçoit le Crapaud, mon ami ! Bouche toi le nez ou ne respire pas, je sais que ton odorat est sensible. Si tu ne supportes vraiment pas tu peux me laisser inspecter les lieux seule, lui proposa Tornade.

- Non, non ça va aller.

En faisant le tour de la maison, ils virent que cette dernière communiquait directement avec les égouts. C'en fut trop pour Diablo qui préféra inspecter l'intérieur de la maison.

Après un examen approfondi, ils rejoignirent leur chef au parc et lui exposèrent la situation. Les Mauvais Mutants avaient trainé ici moins d'une journée et s'était tirés depuis plusieurs heures. Du côté de Cyclope et le Fauve, les dégâts dans le parc étaient impressionnants. D'autant plus que, d'après le Shield, un môme en était le responsable. Il fallait le retrouver le plus vite possible, avant que celui-ci ne mette en danger d'autres personnes, même leurs ennemis.


	6. Un Spectateur Excité

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous, tout appartient à JKR et Stan Lee.

Auteur : Alt248.

Note : pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre se weekend.

Bonne lecture et beaucoup de plaisir !

Chapitre VI - Un spectateur excité

Au manoir des X-Men, Colossus s'ennuyait, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il n'était pas dupe, Cyclope l'avait laissé ici pour jouer le rôle de nounou, à cause de son embrassade avec le Colonel Fury. Le russe avoua l'avoir mérité, mais il s'ennuyait terriblement. Il était le seul des X-Men resté ici à s'occuper des enfants. Kitty et Bobby s'étaient échappés en direction du cinéma le plus proche, Wolverine profitait de l'enfermement de son frère et de la dissolution de la Section Arme X, pour prendre du bon temps en ville. Le Professeur, quant à lui, était parti avec Jean pour une conférence de presse en compagnie de Fury, pour annoncer au monde entier que les X-Men étaient approuvés par le Shield. Colossus aurait pu se lancer dans une de ses séances de peinture habituelles, mais cela aurait tourné au carnage avec les piles ambulantes sur lesquelles il devait veiller. Il regrettait sa blague. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'en faisait jamais. Soit elles tombaient à plat, soit elles avaient pour conséquence ce genre de supplice. Complètement à bout, le géant alluma son téléphone portable et demanda des nouvelles de son chef.

- Alors chef, Londres ?

- Pire que ce qu'on croyait. Les dégâts sont colossaux.

- Vous l'avez trouvé, s'enquit Peter.

- Non, c'est ça le pire. On est arrivé trop tard, avoua Cyclope. On sera au manoir dans deux heures, donc prépare l'équipe, on se remet à la recherche du mutant dès qu'on aura atterrit.

Colossus faillit s'étrangler en entendant son chef. Il acquiesça et emmena les enfants dans la Salle des Dangers. Il enclencha le scénario 46 « salle de jeu », et se prépara pour le centre-ville. Il devait réunir l'équipe au plus vite.

Pensant que les deux tourtereaux ne devaient pas s'être aventurés bien loin, le colosse de métal rentra dans le premier cinéma qu'il trouva sur sa route. Au moment de payer une place, pour avoir accès à toutes les salles, Peter se rappela que Bobby se vantait de son tout nouveau Smartphone. Il essaya alors trois fois de l'appeler mais aucune réponse. Le téléphone de l'adolescent apparemment allumé, Peter appela Cerebro lui demandant de le localiser. Iceberg se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Colossus tourna les talons et sortit du cinéma en direction du point qui s'affichait sur la carte de sa montre à hologrammes. Maintenant, il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais aucun cinéma en vue. En plus de s'être barrés, ils ne lui avaient pas donné leur vraie destination. Ça allait chauffer pour Bobby. S'aventurant dans la ruelle à laquelle il faisait face, Colossus commença à entendre de la musique électronique, du même genre que ce qu'écoute son camarade. Arrivé devant une porte de service, il trouva deux vigils, à l'air endurci, qui montait la garde. Peter fit mine de vouloir entrer, mais le moustachu lui barra la route.

- On veut pas de toi ici mon gars, lui cracha-t-il

- Je cherche des amis et ils sont à l'intérieur. Je dois les ramener au plus vite.

- Bla, Bla, Bla ! Lui répondit le deuxième en faisant tournoyer une batte de baseball en fer dans sa main. Et nous on veut pas d'un sale communiste dans notre club, t'as compris ou tu veux que je te l'écrive sur ta tronche, avec mon stylo. Le vigil tendait sa batte en direction de Colossus.

- Laissez-moi entrer et personne ne sera blessé.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour nous, le jeune ! Qu'il est mignon.

Colossus ne devait pas perdre de temps. Il ne lui restait qu'environ une heure et quart pour ramener ses camarades et surtout trouver Wolverine. Avec un air de ras le bol, il tendit la main pour prendre la poignée de la porte, mais les deux videurs le repoussèrent énergiquement. Sauf que celui à la batte, voulu lui casser le bras en le frappant avec son ''stylo''. Seulement son arme rebondit sur le bras de Peter et lui atterrit en pleine face provoquant un craquement effroyable. Le vigil s'était auto pété le nez et la mâchoire. Le moustachu reculant vers la porte du club, voyait le géant se rapprocher de lui lentement et apparaître à la lumière. Le jeune de tout à l'heure avait grandi d'une tête, avait pris dans les vingt centimètres de tour de poitrine et sa peau était brillante comme une carrosserie de bagnole lustrée au maximum. Colossus tendit le même bras que tout à l'heure pour ouvrir la porte et pénétra l'intérieur du bâtiment en lançant un regard noir au vigil, complétement sous le choc.

En entrant dans la discothèque, Peter n'entendait qu'une chose : la musique. Pour ne pas effrayer tout le monde, et surtout pour passer inaperçu, il reprit sa forme normale. Il progressa à travers le flot de jeunes adultes qui se trémoussaient devant lui. Un peu mal à l'aise, le mutant continua et se dirigea vers le bar. Sur le chemin, plusieurs filles l'arrêtèrent en vue de le séduire, mais Colossus les écartait leur montrant qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Au bar, le X-Man sortit deux photos, une de Kitty et une de Bobby. Le serveur avait l'air de rien en avoir à foutre et esquivait son regard. Après deux minutes de ce petit manège, Colossus le souleva du sol et le porta au-dessus de sa tête (à plus de 3 mètres bras tendus). En se pissant dessus, le gus lui montra une loge et pria qu'il le laisse redescendre. Colossus esquiva lui aussi sa requête et le lâcha. Le barman se réceptionna lourdement sur ses chevilles qui craquèrent à l'impact. Personne ne faisait attention, car au moment de l'assaut de Peter les lumières stroboscopiques s'étaient enclenchés et le volume de la musique avait augmenté. En se dirigeant vers les loges, le russe remarqua que plus il s'en approchait plus l'odeur d'alcool se faisait chargée. Il aperçut sur plusieurs tables une quantité impressionnante de bouteille de vodka mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur s'était cette espèce de farine un peu éparpillée sur les tables. Il pria pour que ni Bobby, ni Kitty (surtout Kitty) n'y ait touché. Colossus tira le rideau qui se tenait là en guise de porte et découvrit Iceberg à moitié sur Kitty et sur la table en train d'essayer de la maîtriser. La jeune mutante semblait complètement stone et ne bougeait plus. Peter ceintura l'adolescent, l'éjecta de la loge et se précipita vers Kitty. Elle était endormie en fait, ce qui le rassura. Elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir touché à la coke. Le géant vérifia les bras de sa camarade pour trouver une quelconque trace de piqûre. Colossus en avait l'habitude, ayant travaillé pour la mafia russe quelques années auparavant en Sibérie. En tout cas la jeune mutante n'avait rien, juste un coup de trop dans le nez, il était rassuré. Il sentit tout d'un coup la chaleur du club baisser. Peter n'avait pas besoin d'un bad trip version Iceberg. Il se retourna et vit son pote en train de convulser. Piotr sauta dans sa direction et coinça son doigt dans la bouche de Bobby pour lui éviter de se mordre la langue. Une fois son bad passé, Peter le souleva se dirigea vers Kitty et la prit sur son épaule. Assez choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir, le X-Man se dirigea vers la sortie mais deux autres vigils, un noir et un blanc, se tenaient devant la porte, cette fois-ci équipé de fusil à pompe. Ne voulant pas exposer ses camarades, Peter allait les poser par terre quand il entendit une voix familière

- A deux contre un gamin, et vous vous prenez pour des durs. Lâchez vos fusils et je ne m'en mêlerais pas, leur proposa une ombre cachée dans l'obscurité.

L'un des videurs, le noir se retourna dans la direction du nouvel arrivant, braqua son arme et tira à deux reprise tandis que l'autre levait son fusil vers Colossus. Ce dernier se tourna, livrant son dos à son adversaire. Le X-Man inspecta ses deux poids, aucun n'avaient été touché. Il se redressa et marcha en direction de la sortie, le blanc bec lui vidant son fusil à pompe dessus. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, Piotr prit le canon de l'arme dans sa bouche et ferma sa puissante mâchoire dessus, le pliant comme un tube de dentifrice. Il prit le vigil par le col et le lança dans une benne à ordure. De son côté, le mutant dans l'ombre s'approcha tout aussi lentement de son agresseur que Colossus. Wolverine apparu avec la moitié de son visage arraché. Le deuxième videur se pissa dessus, lui aussi, et regarda son arme se faire trancher aussi facilement que du beurre, puis détala à grandes enjambés. Le règlement de compte terminé, les deux X-Men repartirent avec chacun son sac à patates.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Je trainais dans le coin et j'ai senti que tu puais la frousse, grimaça Logan.

- Ce n'est certainement pas à cause de ces quatre spécimens.

- Non, ça doit être pour Cyclope, sourit Logan. Il m'a prévenu qu'on devait se rassembler avant son arrivée et je savais que les deux tourtereaux avaient fait le mur. Je suis donc parti à leur recherche et je t'ai trouvé sur les lieux.

- Donc tu ne trainais pas dans le coin, sourit Colossus.

- Naan, pas vraiment, avoua Wolverine tout en allumant un cigare, mais Peter l'arrêta.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Bobby.

- T'as sans doute raison gamin, et il rangea son cigare.

Arrivés au manoir, Peter déposa Kitty dans une salle de bain et se précipita dans la Salle des Dangers, s'assurer qu'il n'y avait eu aucun soucis. Et effectivement tout le monde se portait bien, aucun accident n'était à déplorer. De son côté Logan se débarrassa de l'adolescent sur le canapé de la salle commune, mais Bobby rebondit dessus et s'étala par terre. Wolverine le fixa et le laissa ronfler sur le sol.

- Toi mon gars tu vas comprendre ta douleur au prochain entraînement avec moi ou Colossus.

Piotr laissa la garde des enfants à son camarade et retourna voir Kitty. Cette dernière c'était déplacée vers les toilettes. La tête sur la cuvette, elle s'était endormie de nouveau. Le X-Man s'approcha d'elle et voulu la déplacer, mais Kitty se réveilla et offrit un spectacle à Peter qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. A moitié consciente, la jeune mutante le remercia.

- Plus jamais je m'approche de ce débile immature, lui lâcha-t-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau.

Le géant sourit en voyant qu'elle se portait mieux qu'il le pense. Il lui restait trente minutes pour s'occuper de Bobby avant l'arrivée de son chef. Essayant tant bien que mal de le ranimer, le russe décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie du manoir. Il y serait en sécurité, Cerebro veillerait sur lui et il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Colossus l'attrapa amoureusement par la ceinture, comme un sac de sable et grimpa les marches en direction du troisième étage. Une fois dans la pièce, Peter lâcha Iceberg sur un lit et appela Cerebro.

- Besoin d'assistance immédiatement.

- Pour quelle urgence Colossus ? Demanda l'ordinateur.

- Euh… Lendemain de beuverie ! Essaya-t-il.

- Wolverine a encore trop abusé ?

- Non c'est Bobby Drake, amusé par la question.

- Entendu. Dois-je mettre en place un système de surveillance ?

- Il ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, dit Peter d'une voix grave.

- Entendu.

A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, la porte claqua et Colossus entendit cinq verrous se fermer. En descendant les escaliers, les vrombissements des réacteurs du X-Jet commençaient à se faire entendre. Deux minutes plus tard, Cyclope, Tornade, le Fauve et Diablo passèrent la porte de l'ascenseur qui donnait sur les étages inférieurs, dont les trois hangars souterrains.

- Alors Colossus, tout ce passe bien ? Lui demanda son chef.

- Je crois que Bobby a mangé un truc qui ne passe pas, Kitty aussi. Sinon les enfants se sont bien amusés.

- Je vois. Et toi, Wolverine, ta virée c'est bien passée ?

- C'était une putain de virée, du genre de celle que je n'avais pas fait depuis un bon moment. Quelques accrochages, mais rien de bien méchant. Je me souvenais plus que les videurs de bar étaient aussi à cran, sourit Logan en direction de Peter.

- J'espère juste que tu n'as pas fait trop de dégâts. Bon, débriefing dans la salle de contrôle, et on repart. Wolverine, Colossus mettez-vous en tenue, on a du boulot.

L'état de la situation exposé, les X-Men, aptes à partir en mission, se rendirent à l'ancien QG des Mauvais Mutants et se lancèrent à la recherche du mutant inconnu.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harry avait rejoint Wanda et ses mutants, mais il ne se sentait qu'à moitié à sa place. On lui avait dit qu'on le protègerait, ce qui était le cas or Vif Argent et le Crapaud, n'arrêtaient pas de le dénigrer, le premier trop suffisant et le second trop amoureux de la Sorcière Rouge. En effet, depuis que le jeune sorcier était apparu, Wanda ne passait son temps qu'avec lui. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec le gamin au début, elle lui montrait des tours de magie. Plus tard, ce qu'elle découvrit au dépend de sa garde-robe, qui séchait dans le jardin de leur nouveau QG, la fit réfléchir. Elle avait vu le jeune garçon se faire attaquer par une buse. Harry avait alors projeté l'oiseau dans les vêtements qui séchaient devant lui et les avait fait prendre feu, prenant l'animal au piège. Elle pensa alors qu'Harry était comme lui : un sorcier. La mutante lui en toucha deux mots et le gamin lui répondit qu'il le savait depuis longtemps, mais qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment ça fonctionnait. Wanda entreprit dès lors de l'entraîner. Le premier tour qu'elle lui apprit fut la pétrification. C'était un sort très compliqué à maîtriser, mais selon elle, qui pouvait le plus, pouvait le moins. Donc autant commencer par le plus dur. A sa grande surprise, Harry réussit à figer une feuille d'arbre en pleine chute au bout de trois jours, alors qu'à elle, il lui avait fallu deux bonnes semaines. Peu de temps après son premier cours, le jeune sorcier pouvait s'amuser à faire trébucher le Crapaud en lui figeant les pieds juste avant qu'il ne saute. Harry continuait toujours à s'entraîner. Ensuite, Wanda commença à lui donner de vraies bases en magie. Les deux sorts suivants qu'elle lui apprit furent la répulsion et la pyrotechnie. Wanda pensait que, comme Harry avait déjà utilisé ses tours sur un animal, ça irait vite. Mais le jeune sorcier ne progressait plus. Il était resté au stade de pouvoir expulser un caillou de la taille d'une balle de golf et le sort de pyrotechnie ne lui permettait que de faire fumer un ballot de paille. La Sorcière Rouge commençait à s'arracher les cheveux sur ce problème, et sa magie elle-même commençait à perdre en efficacité. Un matin, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ferait une pose dans son apprentissage et qu'il devait continuer à s'entraîner tout seul. Cela faisait une semaine pile qu'il n'avait eu aucun cours. N'étant plus le centre d'attention du leader, les deux mutants qui le dénigraient ne firent plus attention à lui. Avalanche, lui, ne l'avait jamais calculé. Le moment le plus difficile qu'il ait passé en compagnie des mutants, c'est le départ de Malicia. Cette dernière avait fini par trouver la proposition de Mystique plutôt intelligente. Elle faillit pleurer en voyant les yeux en larmes du jeune sorcier qui la regardait partir. Mais il fallait qu'elle pense à elle et à sa santé. Ils apprirent deux jours plus tard qu'elle avait rejoint les X-Men, ce qui remonta Harry contre ces derniers. Le jeune sorcier commençait à croire que tout le monde l'abandonnait… une seconde fois. Il pensait qu'on le mettait à l'écart : soit à cause de son âge, 7 ans maintenant, soit parce que les mutants avaient été trop choqués des révélations qu'il leur avait faites à propos de son oncle. Alors il se renfermait sur lui-même, sautant des repas et s'amusant à figer tout ce qu'il trouvait en mouvement. S'il avait pu maîtriser le sort de combustion, il aurait peut être mis feu aux réserves du Crapaud ou aux affaires de Vif Argent. Or il ne les contrôlait absolument pas.

C'est le jour suivant que le jeune sorcier fut fixé. Il avait surpris une conversation entre Avalanche et Pietro. Harry se la remémorait à nouveau.

- Comment t'as été mis au courant de l'existence du transdistortionneur à particules de… euh… enfin bref, du truc ? Demanda Avalanche à son acolyte.

- J'ai toujours mes sources aux Shield, mon gars, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il y avait de marrant.

- Tu parles de Sharon Carter ?

- Ouaip, mon gars. Depuis son retour d'Asie elle est… Ouh ! Elle est… Enfin bref, jtefaispasdedessin, il donna un coup de coude à Dominic.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était avec Cap'

- Bah plus maintenant. Sinon t'es prêt pour demain. On saittoujourspas si va yavoirdu sport, s'agita Pietro.

- Vu le plan que Wanda nous a concocté. Je ne peux qu'être prêt. Je raffole des missions où on fonce dans le tas ! S'esclaffa Dom.

- Moinsfort, le prévint Vif Argent. Faut pas que legaminnousentende. Tu tiens à te faire tuer par ma sœur ?

- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne doit pas être au courant.

- Parce que Wanda pense qu'il voudrait participer, et elle ne veut pas qu'il tombe entre les mains des X-Men, conclua Pietro. Bon onvamanger ? Lepremierarrivéàlatableagagnéledessertdel'autre. Et celui-ci disparut en projetant un amas de feuille sur son camarade.

On avait bien mis Harry à l'écart, et pour quelque chose d'important apparemment. Il devrait être prêt pour demain, car il les filerait. Le gamin ne savait pas comment il le ferait, mais il le ferait. L'interdit était trop tentant.

Après cette séance souvenir, il commença à élaborer un plan. C'était simple. Il devait monter dans leur voiture, à leur insu. Enfin, il devait plutôt monter dedans ou s'y agripper. Deux hics assombrissaient le tableau. Le premier : Pietro, Harry ne savait pas s'il allait choisir de courir à côté de la voiture ou s'il allait se laissé conduire. Le deuxième : la durée du voyage, il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps allait durer le trajet. Mais il était décidé à participer à l'opération.

C'était le grand soir pour les Mauvais Mutants. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient fait profil bas et qu'il n'avait commis aucun acte hautement condamnable, les vols de grandes surfaces mis à part. Ils étaient fin prêts. Wanda exposa la situation une dernière fois.

- Bon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, c'est pas très compliqué. Elle fixait le Crapaud avec un regard noir, ce dernier s'en aperçus au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de silence.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait, se défendit-il

- Justement Crapaud, tu ne fais jamais rien, ou alors tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi, l'incrimina Pietro.

- Hahaha, n'importe quoi. N'est-ce pas ma douce ?

La tête du batracien cogna violemment la table.

- Oui, j'acquiesce ! T'es un boulet. Alors cette fois-ci tâche de t'en tenir au plan.

- Oui, je fonce dans le tas, gémit-il.

- Moi j'aurais une question, s'exprima le dernier mutant de la bande.

- Et ? Lui demanda Wanda.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par ta source Vif. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais rien que le fait que Sharon ait craqué sur toi…

- Ah ! La ferme Dom, si c'est pour dire ce genre de co***ries, s'emporta la Sorcière Rouge. Un peu de sérieux, c'est pour sortir Mystique de la Zone Négative qu'on fait tout ça, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Et après ce soir on la fera sortir tout de suite ? Non parce que j'ai pas rangé ma piaule, blagua le Crapaud.

Wanda le fixa à nouveau

- Non, pas la tête ! S'écria Mortimer en levant les bras devant son visage.

Il senti alors une vive douleur à l'entre-jambe. Une latte de parquet bleutée lui avait remis les valseuses en place.

- Si tout le monde est prêt, on y va, ordonna la chef.

Personne ne pris la peine de dire au revoir à Harry, ou même de s'assurer qu'il était toujours dans son lit. Les mutants ne prirent pas la voiture mais la camionnette. En entrant dedans Wanda, se plaignit que personne n'avait débarrassé le coffre de son chargement de bouffe. Mais personne ne fit attention à ce énième détail, qui ne convenait pas à la Sorcière.

Le trajet ne fut pas long. D'après les informations glanées à la sueur de son front par Vif Argent, la base désaffectée, où devait se trouvé le machin transdistortionneur, ne se trouvait qu'à une quarantaine de minute de leur QG. Arrivés à destination, les mutants descendirent de leur van. Ils furent surpris de ne rencontrer, comme adversaires, qu'une meute de chiens errants, une demi-douzaine de garde et un système d'alarme défaillant. Le hangar où se trouvait le moyen de libérer Mystique était maintenant face à eux. Avalanche s'occupa d'ouvrir la porte, de façon civilisée bien sûr. Une fois les répliques sismiques dissipées, le groupe se dirigea à l'intérieur de l'immense pièce. Wanda et ses mutants étaient au centre de l'entrepôt, mais il était vide.

Des applaudissements les firent sursauter, et quelqu'un de familier commença à parler.

- Félicitation Vif Argent, je suis impressionné que tu ais réussi à leur faire gober ton histoire avec l'Agent Carter. L'étrange personnage alluma la lumière du hangar.

- Cyclope ?! S'étrangla Pietro. Mais, je… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

- Tu nous as piégé enfoiré ! S'emporta Avalanche en pointant du doigt le surexcité qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Mais non je vousassurequenon ! Il essaye de vous montercontremoi, se défendait Vif Argent.

- Ouais bah moi je barre ! Prit peur le Crapaud. Mais celui-ci fut ramener devant ses camarades par Wanda.

- C'est là mon gars ou tu fonce dans le tas !

Cyclope semblait s'amuser de sa petite entourloupe, mais se fit éjecter par la Sorcière Rouge, apparemment prête à en découdre. Les Mauvais Mutants se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du hangar, pendant que leur adversaire reprenait ses esprits. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant le groupe qui les attendait à une trentaine de mètres. Avalanche reconnu Jean, Diablo, Colossus et Iceberg. Il était rassuré, vu leur nombre ils pouvaient l'emporter pour la première fois.

Des sons étranges avaient décidé Harry à sortir de dessous l'amas de nourriture qui se trouvait dans la camionnette. Par chance, ses camarades l'avaient garé en hauteur. Le sorcier se rapprocha alors du rebord et une lueur rouge lui éclaira la face. Des objets monstrueux volaient dans tous les sens, des sortes de lances rouges sortaient de la tête d'un homme. Ces dernières allaient droit vers son ange, puis bifurquaient au dernier moment. Le Crapaud essayait d'esquiver les débris qui virevoltaient autour de lui tout en essayant d'attraper une sorte de bonhomme de neige avec sa langue. Harry avait du mal à l'apercevoir, mais il devinait que Vif Argent s'opposait à une sorte Géant gris qui lui balançait des camions et des citernes dessus. Avalanche posté en hauteur sur le toit du hangar semblait viser quelque chose, mais celle-ci disparaissait dans une épaisse fumée noire. Harry était excité, il trouvait ce spectacle fantastique et voulu se rapprocher, mais tomba. Par chance, la côte n'était pas abrupte et il roula en direction d'un rocher qui arrêta sa descente. Il pouvait enfin entendre ce que les combattants se disaient.

- Arrête maintenant Wanda ! On veut juste l'enfant, lui criait dessus le lanceur de lances, qui avaient plus l'air de rayon lumineux à présent.

- Jamais de la vie tu m'entends Cyclope ! Jamais !

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Si personne ne l'aide-

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Que je me tourne les pouces ?

Wanda réussit à arracher un poteau et à le faire s'abattre sur son ennemi. Cependant ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

- Te mêles pas de ça Jean, c'est entre moi et ton boyfriend, la prévint la Sorcière Rouge.

Un rayon lumineux la propulsa en arrière, Harry fut choqué. Son ange avait été touché. Il allait se lever quand il sentit une odeur de soufre et un léger courant d'air. Il se retourna et cria d'effroi. Un diablotin, bleu et immonde, était venu le chercher.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé, mein junger freund (mon jeune ami), s'enthousiasma l'être maléfique.

Diablo s'approcha de l'enfant, et Harry leva les mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Notre jeune sorcier resta les yeux fermé pendant dix secondes et s'aventura à les ouvrirent quand il se rendit compte que plus rien ne se passait. Le champ de bataille s'était figé. Seuls ses camarades se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! S'exclama Pietro.

Le petit était tétanisé. Wanda qui avait eu du mal à se relever, se précipita vers lui.

- On se casse ! Tout de suite ! Avalanche prends Harry, il est sous le choc. On se magne, vite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les Mauvais Mutants sautèrent dans leur van et détalèrent. Pietro parti dans une direction différente. Pour brouiller les pistes ? Peut-être.


End file.
